


Мгновения

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Мгновения [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: После опрометчивого визита в Вену Тони попадает в лапы к ГИДРЕ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Мгновения".
> 
> Намек на кроссовер с киноэпопеей “Семнадцать мгновений весны”.

**23.12.2016 (8 часов 38 минут)**

 

«Энтони Эдвард Старк, д.р. 29.05.1970 г. Сын основателя Щ.И.Т.а Говарда Старка. Прозвище — Железный Человек. Гениальный изобретатель и инженер. Характер — взбалмошный, эгоистичный. Отмечается нарциссизм. Ради друзей и соратников готов на самоотверженные поступки. К врагам Щ.И.Т.а беспощаден. В бою зарекомендовал себя как...»

Стив внимательно прочел протянутое ему досье. Вряд ли ожидал почерпнуть из него что-то новое, но под пристальным взглядом Красного Черепа иначе было нельзя.

— Вы должны его помнить, Капитан, — вальяжно произнес Шмидт, когда Стив отложил бумажную папку на стол и, сцепив пальцы в замок, откинулся на спинку стула. — Вы сталкивались в бою.

Стив кивнул. Пока читал досье, успел порыться в воспоминаниях — не в своих, а тех, что должны были подменить его собственные, но теперь, отсеченные прочной ментальной стеной, хранились отдельно. Стив научился пользоваться ими, при необходимости доставая нужные, как файлы из ящика.

— Мы бились в Кракове. Три года назад, в январе. Я разбил щитом его реактор, но мы не успели захватить Железного Человека в плен — на подмогу ему пришел Халк.

И снова показалось, что после этих слов Шмидт немного расслабился — так бывало всякий раз, когда Стив озвучивал правильные воспоминания. У лидера ГИДРЫ не было оснований сомневаться в том, что план по подмене памяти Капитана Америки сработал, однако он не упускал случая это проверить. Очевидно, как и во всяком истинном хищнике, в нем срабатывало чутье, не позволявшее доверять Капитану Гидре в полной мере.

— Похоже, нам выпал шанс исправить эту досадную оплошность, — оскалился Шмидт.

— Он один из самых опасных врагов ГИДРЫ. Уничтожение или поимка для перевербовки — в приоритете.

— Совершенно верно, Капитан.

— Однако предыдущие попытки захватить его оказались неудачными и обернулись существенными потерями в личном составе. Наши аналитики оценивают шансы уничтожения Железного Человека на территории Соединенных Штатов как не стоящие риска. Там у нас нет доступа к системам ПВО...

— Да-да, все верно, — нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой Шмидт. — И все же.

— Когда планируется операция? — расправив плечи, сухо спросил Стив.

Шмидт смахнул папку с досье в ящик стола и поднялся. Мазнув по плечу Стива неизменным черным плащом, направился к двери.

— Пойдемте, Капитан.

В груди всколыхнулось нехорошее предчувствие. Обыкновенно планы операций обсуждались здесь, в кабинете герра Шмидта, за овальным дубовым столом. Теперь же он вел Стива к лифтам.

За стеклянными стенами просторной кабинки расстилалась заснеженная Вена. В рекордные сроки отстроив ГИДРЕ новый центральный офис, Красный Череп взял за его основу стиль базы Щ.И.Т.а в Вашингтоне. Ходили слухи, что ГИДРЕ удалось поймать и заставить работать на себя архитектора той базы, но лично с ним Стив не встречался. Впрочем, здесь было немало сотрудников с промытыми мозгами или же запуганных до состояния почти полной невменяемости. Всех не вытащить. Никого не вытащить. Только если сломать систему изнутри, довести план до конца.

Стив не позволил себе опереться о металлические поручни — выпрямив спину, он встал за плечом Шмидта. Ежесекундный контроль над своими действиями, словами, жестами, выражением лица настолько вошел в привычку, что вызванное этой необходимостью напряжение тоже давно стало фоновым, почти незаметным. Как слабая ноющая боль, которую можно заметить только когда она исчезает.

В лифт никто не входил: заметив Красного Черепа, сотрудники ГИДРЫ опасливо пятились от дверей.

Они ехали на минусовые этажи, в самый низ, где находились камеры заключения свежепойманных врагов ГИДРЫ. Там же располагались лаборатории. В большинстве из них Стив никогда не бывал, но увиденного в нескольких с лихвой хватило, чтобы просыпаться порой в холодном поту.

Он мастерски убеждал себя в том, что без жертв не обойтись, что игра стоит свеч и полное уничтожение не без оснований претендующей на мировое господство ГИДРЫ — цель номер один, однако порой невероятно хотелось опустить руки. Спасти кого сможет, разрушить что успеет — покончить с бесконечным изматывающим выжиданием.

Шмидт зашагал по обшитому серым металлом коридору мимо многочисленных дверей. Звукоизоляция здесь была отменной, но порой Стиву казалось, что его усиленный слух различает чьи-то стоны.

В комнате для допросов он уже бывал. Большое ярко освещенное помещение содержало в себе все необходимые приспособления. В центре стоял металлический стул. На стуле сидел человек со связанными за спиной руками. Шмидт отмахнулся от двух солдат в черно-красной форме, и те поспешно скрылись за дверью. Щелкнул замок. Человек на стуле поднял голову.

— Надо же, какие люди, — Тони Старк растянул в улыбке разбитые губы.

 

**23.12.2016 (11 часов 20 минут)**

 

Незадолго до рассвета этого самого дня Тони еще был в его постели, теплый, сонный, непривычно молчаливый. Спустя два часа допроса казалось, что минувшая ночь просто привиделась.

Стив запретил себе вспоминать, запретил думать и чувствовать. Задаваться вопросами. Отворачиваться.

Он ощущал взгляды Шмидта затылком, буквально спинным мозгом, и знал, что даже секундная слабость обернется провалом, полным и безоговорочным крахом. Погубит их обоих.

Вольф и Гаузнер вели допрос жестко, но отнюдь не в полную силу. В ход не шли ни электрошок, ни полновесные пытки, после которых люди становились калеками. Бить — били, но так, чтобы без долгосрочных последствий. По всей видимости, Тони Старка планировалось использовать для чего-то еще, помимо получения информации о планах Щ.И.Т.а.

Сперва он огрызался и ерничал. Сыпал оскорблениями, высмеивал внешность Шмидта и навыки его подчиненных, включая самого Стива. Ему доставалось сильнее остальных, но слова в памяти не фиксировались. Стив не сводил глаз с Тони, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

Он не знал, где и когда взяли Тони, потому мог только предполагать, не пали ли подозрения на него самого. Шмидт вполне мог устроить весь этот спектакль лишь затем, чтобы после бросить Стива в соседнюю камеру — или провести перекрестный допрос.

Через некоторое время, когда Гаузнер стал применять свой излюбленный навык по использованию болевых точек на человеческом теле, Тони, накричавшись до хрипоты, немного сбавил обороты.

— Кто еще прилетел в Вену?

— Только я.

— С какой целью?

— А зачем люди приезжают в Вену? Сходить в оперу, поесть венского штруделя...

— Цель приезда?

— Полюбоваться рождественской иллюминацией.

— Цель приезда?

— Догадайтесь сами, вы же умные, да?

— Цель приезда?

— Посмотреть, как живет оккупированная вами Европа. Сгодится? Любопытно было.

— Цель...

— Ну что вы заладили?

— Где костюм Железного Человека?

— Я прилетел на частном самолете. В Берн. Можете проверить.

— Что планирует Щ.И.Т.?

— Откуда мне знать? Я не руковожу Щ.И.Т.ом.

— Этот приезд — часть спецоперации Щ.И.Т.а?

— Да какая спецоперация, парни? У вас же ядерные боеголовки и нулевой инстинкт самосохранения. Жахнете так, что планета костей не соберет.

— Цель приезда?

Допрос шел по кругу. Одни и те же вопросы, разные, но одинаково пустые ответы.

Стив чувствовал онемение в теле и в мыслях. Он так долго не менял положение, что не был уверен, сможет ли вообще пошевелиться.

Тони не молчал. Спустя пару часов допроса он охотно делился информацией, не представлявшей для ГИДРЫ никакой ценности. Тянул время. Шмидт тоже это видел, поэтому в конечном итоге приказал остановиться.

— Мистер Старк, вы же понимаете, что мы можем переломать вам все до единой кости? — вкрадчиво осведомился он.

Тони сплюнул кровь и поднял голову. Зрачки от боли расширились, и глаза казались совершенно черными. На Стива он не смотрел. Даже осыпая его проклятиями за предательство, скользил взглядом мимо, ни разу не посмотрел в лицо.

— Хотели бы — уже переломали. Я зачем-то нужен вам целым.

И ухмыльнулся. Упрямства и ничем не убиваемого нахальства в Тони всегда было с избытком, но теперь это вряд ли шло ему на пользу. Шмидт скрипнул зубами, и Стива обожгло мыслью, что сейчас тот пересмотрит свои планы и применит такие пытки, после которых люди не остаются в здравом уме. Да и выживают нечасто.

Шмидт резко выдохнул и отзеркалил ухмылку Тони. На его лице она выглядела жутковатой гримасой — к этому Стив так и не сумел привыкнуть.

— Капитан, — он хлопнул его по плечу, и Стив не вздрогнул лишь потому, что тело совершенно одеревенело.

— Герр Шмидт.

Собственный голос раздавался будто со стороны. Но звучал ровно, правильно, обычно.

— Вы ведь неплохо знакомы с мистером Старком, верно?

— Да, мы пару раз сталкивались, — обернувшись к Шмидту, Стив позволил себе усмешку.

— В таком случае, полагаю, вас порадует возможность задать ему несколько вопросов. И я желаю получить на них ответы, — веско добавил Шмидт. — Оставьте целыми его руки и голову. Остальное — на ваше усмотрение, Капитан. Я вернусь через час.

Жестом указав Вольфу и Гаузнеру следовать за ним, Шмидт вышел. Щелкнул замок — теперь Стив был заперт внутри вместе с Тони.

За проведенное здесь время ему пришлось совершить множество таких поступков, за которые прежде, в бытность Капитаном Америкой, сам преследовал и убивал злодеев. Можно было сколько угодно оправдывать это целесообразностью и высшими целями, однако Стив знал, что на его руках кровь, и забыть об этом у него не получится. Кровь и загубленные человеческие жизни — он вел им счет. Разумеется, понимал, что потенциальная ядерная война, которую пытается предотвратить, переключит счетчик с десятков и сотен жизней на миллионы, но вел все равно.

Пытки в число этих поступков пока не входили. Шмидт считал их делом, символа ГИДРЫ недостойным. Пытками занимались специально обученные люди, в которых организация недостатка не знала.

Так что это было? Проверкой — Тони все же попался так, что на Стива пали подозрения? Или финальной издевкой, если Шмидт уже знает правду и хочет уничтожить его не только физически, но и морально? Или не тем и не другим: вполне в духе Шмидта было просто доставить удовольствие своим верным служакам, а Капитану Гидре и в самом деле было за что поквитаться с Железным Человеком.

Капитан же Америка ощутил лишь прокатившийся по позвоночнику холодок. Теперь, когда они остались с Тони наедине, накатила неожиданная слабость. Стив ссутулился и тут же обжегся о жесткий злой взгляд Тони. Он на мгновение поднял глаза на камеру за спиной Стива, а затем снова растянул окровавленные губы в неприятной усмешке.

— И как тебе на темной стороне, Кэп? Кормят нормально? Миску вовремя наполняют?

В планах ГИДРЫ было не просто подменить Стиву воспоминания — создать новую легенду. Вывернуть так, чтобы мир поверил — все это время Капитан Америка работал на ГИДРУ. Оказалось до страшного просто: мир с удовольствием развенчал героя. Во все века люди сбрасывали кумиров с пьедестала даже охотнее, чем возносили, так с чего бы Стивену Гранту Роджерсу стать исключением из правил? Мстители якобы тоже поверили. ГИДРА обнародовала неопровержимые доказательства его злодеяний, преподнесла каждый геройский поступок с такого ракурса, что любому становилось ясно — он волк в овечьей шкуре.

От героя до злодея всего один шаг, достаточно поменять плюс на минус.

Стив расправил плечи, подошел ближе, закрыл Тони спиной от камеры. Тот лишь на секунду позволил себе отпустить лицо. Улыбнулся, совсем иначе. Едва заметно кивнул, шепнул одними губами «Давай».

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться. Не думать, не чувствовать — все после.

Короткий замах — и он отвесил Тони звонкую пощечину. Тщательно соизмерял силу, чтобы не сломать скулу, но голова все равно мотнулась.

— Уж получше вашей мстительской кормушки. Цель приезда в Вену?

Стив передвинулся влево, чтобы камера видела все: бледное лицо, окровавленные губы, потемневшие глаза и лютую ненависть в них. Тони зло ухмыльнулся и сплюнул кровь, едва не угодив Стиву на ботинки.

— На тебя полюбоваться.

Слова и неприязнь во взгляде били наотмашь. Стив на секунду задержал руку и снова ударил. А затем еще и еще, перемежая ударами вопросы, остававшиеся без ответов.

— Я не идиот, чтобы привезти вам в лапы костюм, — измученно выдохнул Тони. — Не устал, по кругу-то?

Устал. Устал до корки льда на сердце, что становилась все толще с каждым ударом. Будто жег мосты, за которыми оставалась лишь вымороженная безлюдная пустыня.

Очередная колкость — и Стив взял Тони двумя пальцами за горло, сдавил. В глазах мелькнул неподдельный страх, а затем пропал, сменившись прежней на совесть сыгранной ненавистью. Оба знали, что раздавить трахею Стиву ничего не стоит. Оба знали, что он этого не сделает. По крайней мере, оставалось надеяться, что Тони тоже понимает.

Стив смотрел как расширяются его глаза, как он безрезультатно пытается вдохнуть и багровеет. Искал в себе силы не разжать пальцы — и не находил. Они были на грани провала, как вдруг Тони шевельнул губами. «Заканчивай», — прочел Стив беззвучное — и понял.

Тони закрыл глаза. Кровь отхлынула от лица, и по внезапно ослабевшему телу Стив определил, что тот потерял сознание. Десять секунд длились нескончаемую вечность. Он ослабил нажим и с трудом сдержал облегченный вздох, когда за спиной щелкнула дверь.

— Капитан, мне казалось, я ясно выразился — он нужен нам живым, — отчеканил Шмидт, жестом показал отойти от Тони и поискал пульс на его запястье. Стив сжал челюсти так, что проступили желваки, и скользнул ледяным взглядом по его лицу. Несмотря на строгий тон, Шмидт удовлетворенно кивнул и коротко улыбнулся.

Стив знал, что следствием кислородного голодания мозга станет глубокий обморок, переходящий в сон, но примерно через полчаса Тони проснется. Он не причинил ему особого вреда, обойдется без последствий. И у Стива появилось немного времени, чтобы подумать, как вытащить Тони отсюда.

— Он ничего не расскажет, физические пытки не только бесполезны, но и могут нанести его способностям непоправимый урон, — продолжил Шмидт и махнул двум костоломам в дверях: — Отнесите Старка в медотсек. Как только его приведут в порядок, воспользуемся сывороткой правды. Приготовьте все необходимое.

Стив внутренне содрогнулся, видимо в его лице что-то проявилось, потому что Шмидт посмотрел прямо в глаза. Прищурился, смерил Стива оценивающим взглядом.

— А Старк умеет выводить из себя, не так ли, Капитан? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Никак нет, — ответил Стив, старательно изображая холодное равнодушие.

— Полно вам, — посерьезнел Шмидт. — Пойдите в зал и сбросьте напряжение. Через час вы нужны мне здесь. Сыворотка развяжет ему язык.

И вышел вслед за солдатами, утащившими Тони под руки.

 

**23.12.2016 (13 часов 50 минут)**

 

Выколачивая грушу до темных пятен перед глазами, Стив обдумывал ситуацию. Тони ни в коем случае не должен получить дозу амобарбиталов, потому что результаты могли быть непредсказуемы. Они рисковали оба, при неудачном исходе — жизнями. Если Стив был способен противостоять двум десяткам вооруженных людей, то у Тони вряд ли хватит сил продержаться без брони даже против пары гидровцев. Ему сегодня крепко досталось, нелегко пришлось и самому Стиву, однако сила духа Тони удерживала на плаву обоих. Нельзя было позволить ему лишиться контроля над собственным сознанием. Возникший в голове план был прост и при удачном раскладе легко выполним. Вытащить Тони сразу не получится совершенно точно, но можно для начала помочь ему избежать действия наркотика.

Стив быстрым шагом направился в раздевалку. Он никогда не пользовался аптечкой, сыворотка в крови спасала от всего, но знал, что стимуляторы в ходу у солдат ГИДРЫ. Это не только не скрывали, но и поощряли. Эффект от стимуляторов отчасти походил на эффект от сыворотки — те же раскрепощение и уверенность в себе, подавляющие инстинкт самосохранения.

Стив убедился, что один, и открыл шкаф с препаратами. Ряд стандартных пятикубовых шприцев был уже прорежен. Он взял один из оставшихся, пробежал глазами по названию и, убедившись, что это то, за чем он сюда пришел, покинул тренировочное крыло. Оставалось самое сложное — подменить шприц у всех на глазах.

 

**23.12.2016 (14 часов 40 минут)**

 

Тони выглядел плохо — бледный, с яркими пятнами кровоподтеков на лице и шее, с черными кругами под глазами. Теперь он сидел за столом с прикованными к кольцу в центре столешницы руками. Ему явно было неудобно, но так он, по крайней мере, мог опираться на локти. Мазнув равнодушным взглядом по вошедшему последним Стиву, Тони осторожно повел головой, разминая шею, словно вспомнил удушение.

Шмидт уже устроился напротив, вальяжно рассевшись на неудобном стуле.

— Мистер Старк, — обратился он к Тони, когда Стив прикрыл за собой дверь. — Сейчас вы получите небольшую дозу лекарства и сможете облегчить душу. Сможете рассказать все, что захотите, мы ваши друзья, поймем правильно.

— Я бы предпочел выйти на этой остановке, — прокаркал Тони, облизнув разбитые губы, а Стив содрогнулся при мысли о том, что все же повредил ему гортань.

— До конечной без остановок, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Шмидт и посмотрел на Гаузнера. Тот повернулся к столу. Стив понял, что нужно действовать сейчас. Быстрым шагом он начал обходить стол, направляясь к стулу, стоящему с торца. Задел плечом Гаузнера в момент, когда тот собрался снимать колпачок с иглы. От неожиданности Гаузнер выронил шприц, и Стив быстро наклонился, поймав у самого пола левой рукой. Поднимаясь, боднул его затылком в подбородок. Эффект от такого удара был очень действенным — от прикушенного языка до звезд перед глазами, и к тому же ставил жертву в довольно комичное положение. Пытаясь не опрокинуться навзничь, Гаузнер ухватился за край стола и свалил разложенные там инструменты на пол. Раздался грохот.

Краем глаза Стив увидел, как недовольно поморщился наблюдавший за ними Шмидт. Выпрямившись, жестко произнес:

— Соберитесь же наконец, Гаузнер, — и протянул правую руку с зажатым в ней шприцем со стимулятором.

— П-простите, герр Шмидт, Капитан, — проблеял тот, выхватил шприц и заторопился к Тони.

У него дрожали руки, и теперь пришла очередь Стива внутренне поморщиться от досады — Гаузнер никак не мог попасть в вену. Тони наблюдал за его попытками равнодушно, словно со стороны.

В конце концов, лекарство попало в кровь. Тони на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь к себе. В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только суетливыми попытками Гаузнера загладить свой промах — тяжело дыша, он собирал инструменты с пола и старательно наводил порядок.

Спустя несколько минут на лицо Тони стали возвращаться краски. Его зрачки расширились, дыхание участилось. Шмидт изобразил на лице удивление, отчего запавшие глазницы стали выглядеть еще отвратительнее, и вперил в него взгляд. Тони коротко посмотрел на Стива, в глазах мелькнула тень сомнения.

— Итак, мистер Старк, — елейным голосом начал Шмидт, — поделитесь с друзьями тем, что вас волнует. С какой целью вы приехали в Вену?

Тони широко улыбнулся, в уголке губ выступила капелька крови, но препарат значительно снижал чувствительность, потому сейчас боль не должна была его беспокоить.

Поток отборной брани, перемежаемый информацией о квантовых частицах и новейших достижениях в атомной энергетике, не прерывался добрые полчаса. Стив никогда не думал, что Тони умеет так долго и убедительно говорить. Он сам уже несколько раз сменился в лице, а Шмидт, поначалу внимательно вслушивавшийся в этот словесный ералаш, тоже не выглядел вдохновленным. Казалось, будь он способен покраснеть еще больше, это непременно бы случилось.

Еще пару раз задав интересующие вопросы, Шмидт получил в ответ лишь фантазии Тони — что, как и в какой позиции тот бы с ним сделал, если бы мог. Удар кулаком сверхсущества мог сломать Тони челюсть, но Шмидт старательно контролировал себя.

— Это не работает, — подытожил он, глядя на очередной багровый кровоподтек, наливающийся на скуле Тони. — Я должен подумать. В камеру его.

Стив перевел дух. Пауза — это как раз то, что им сейчас было нужно.

 

**25.12.2016 (16 часов 22 минуты)**

 

Руки и ноги Тони были прочно зафиксированы широкими ремнями. Многочисленные датчики, закрепленные на голове и обнаженной груди, вызывали ассоциации с больничной палатой, хотя ничего общего с ней эта лаборатория не имела. И человек в белом халате не являлся врачом — скорее палачом. Он был одним из группы ученых, что проводили эксперименты по стиранию личности, с помощью которых ГИДРА добивалась абсолютной лояльности специалистов, представлявших для нее интерес. Так называемое «обнуление» применялось не первый год, и Шульц утверждал, что теперь результаты его довольно стабильны. Случались, разумеется, неудачи, когда подопытные превращались в «овощи», но профессор полагал, что виной всему были попытки нарастить мощность установки или поэкспериментировать с долями мозга.

С Тони Шульц и его коллега Ханс Тилль обращались предельно осторожно, поэтому обнуление прошло «как по учебнику». Отчитавшись Шмидту именно такими словами, Шульц второй день проверял состояние Тони Старка: выяснял наличие пробелов в долгосрочной памяти, оценивал готовность подчиняться приказам, определял возможные повреждения мозговой ткани.

Судя по рассеянному бормотанию, которым профессор сопровождал создание заметок, результатами он был доволен. Стива приставили к нему, чтобы проконтролировал ход важнейшей для ГИДРЫ операции. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он смотрел в основном на светящийся реактор в груди Тони. Свет был ровным и непрерывным. Отчитываясь, Шульц упомянул вскользь, что во время обнуления реактор отключился на четыре минуты, но тут же замялся и перешел к более приятным новостям.

Смотреть на реактор было легче, чем в пустое и совершенно безэмоциональное лицо. Тони отвечал на вопросы ровным спокойным тоном, голос его был чуть более низким, чем обычно. Послушно, покорно. Интонации казались совершенно чужими, в них не было ни намека на привычные иронию, ерничанье, а порой и сарказм.

Воспоминания тоже были стерты, и теперь Тони при всем желании не мог рассказать, зачем приехал в Вену, не мог выдать Стива. Миссии ничего не угрожало. Но вытащить Тони он не успел. Шмидт отправил его в Берн, проверить историю с частным самолетом, узнать, не прилетел ли кто еще. Вернулся Стив аккурат к совещанию, на котором Шульц давал предварительный отчет об уже проведенном обнулении. Вынужден был просмотреть вместе со всеми запись процедуры. Наблюдал, как Тони корежит на пыточном кресле, как выгибается тело, как гаснет реактор и останавливается дыхание. И ничего не мог исправить.

Теперь Тони был совершенно подконтролен, готов исполнять приказы. Подделать такое невозможно, Стив бы заметил, останься в нем хоть проблеск прежнего Тони Старка. Теперь все его знания, вся его гениальность принадлежали ГИДРЕ — и Стив должен был любым способом предотвратить использование их в интересах террористов, готовых уничтожить планету. Если Тони станет плечом к плечу с учеными ГИДРЫ, удержать ее власть в пределах Европы и Ближнего Востока не получится. Щ.И.Т. падет, и в худшем случае все закончится ядерной войной. В лучшем — всепланетным господством ГИДРЫ, в планах которой было существенно проредить население Земли. Ради ее собственной безопасности, разумеется.

Стив сумел отправить сообщение Коулсону. Поставил его в известность о том, что Тони попал в плен. Получил ожидаемый ответ.

Думать о том, что придется уничтожить Тони физически, было даже не больно — невыносимо.

Доступ к материалам о практике обнуления у Стива был. Из того, что успел прочесть, он понял — личность нельзя было стереть окончательно и навсегда. Поэтому время от времени процедуру повторяли. Человеческий мозг имеет слишком сложное устройство и сохраняет, как выразился бы Тони, резервные копии. Понять все о человеческом сознании не удалось даже лучшим ученым, поэтому оставался шанс, что жертва процедуры обнуления вспомнит себя, если приложить к этому достаточно усилий. В ходе экспериментов Шульц и Тилль пришли к выводу: близкие люди способны вытащить из глубин памяти то, что составляет основу личности, вернуть воспоминания. Поэтому в рекомендациях они писали: никаких контактов с родственниками, друзьями, любимыми.

План Стива казался ему самому дерзким, отчаянным и ненадежным, однако другого у него не было. Если провалится — останется только убить Тони. Или попытаться вытащить, поставив на кон судьбы мира. И Стив не был уверен, что перевесит на чаше весов: чертовы судьбы мира или жизнь Тони. Свою собственную он в расчет давно не брал, но надеялся, что перед смертью ему не придется встать перед этим выбором. Единственным, что отделяло от него, оставался ненадежный дерзкий план.

— Полагаю, через пару часов мы закончим, — весело сказал Шульц, делая очередные пометки в блокноте. — Завтра он сможет приступить к работе. Все прошло отлично, поэтому я рекомендовал бы провести следующее обнуление не раньше, чем через две-три недели. Нужно будет еще подумать, как перенастроить аппарат, чтобы он не отключал реактор. Или лучше его извлечь...

Он продолжал вслух воодушевленно размышлять о Тони так, будто планировал курс дрессировки для овчарки, включавший в себя электроошейник. Стива замутило. Ко многому он успел привыкнуть за истекшие месяцы, слившиеся в годы, но к тому, что такие вот ученые, подобные пухлому розовощекому Шульцу, говорят о людях как бездушных животных, о лабораторных крысах — так и не смог.

— Я отлучусь на несколько минут, — Стив отлепился от стены, повел затекшими плечами. — Продолжайте, герр Шульц.

Тот рассеянно кивнул, непонятно, услышав ли вообще его слова.

Стив вышел из лаборатории, миновал пост охраны. Сидевший перед мониторами скучающий солдат подскочил при его появлении, но он только отмахнулся.

В уборной Стив оперся ладонями о раковину, всмотрелся в свое отражение. Выражение лица оставалось неизменным. Даже в одиночестве, на базе он все равно не позволял себе отпустить контроль ни на мгновение — зная Шмидта, нельзя было исключать наличие камер или подслушивающих устройств и в уборных. В конце концов, не самое плохое место, чтобы плести заговоры. Стив своими глазами видел, что случилось с парой инженеров, посмевших заикнуться о неодобрении планов Шмидта. Казнь была показательной и весьма жестокой даже по здешним меркам.

Плеснув в лицо водой, Стив сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, унял внутреннюю дрожь, снова расправил плечи. Сегодняшний день будет решающим, независимо от исхода операции. Если он сумеет вытащить Тони из ступора, можно будет продумать следующий этап. Если нет...

Об этом Стив думать не стал.

 

**25.12.2016 (17 часов 05 минут)**

 

Вернувшись к посту охраны, он бросил снова подскочившему солдату:

— Пропуск.

Постоянного доступа в лаборатории у Стива не было, Шмидт предпочитал диверсифицировать риски. Поэтому охранник, сверившись со списками временного доступа, всякий раз открывал нужную дверь магнитной картой. С утра Стив забрал карту от третьей лаборатории из ячейки за спиной молоденького охранника, сумев на секунду отвлечь, а потом прошел в лабораторию вместе с Шульцом. Статус символа ГИДРЫ давал свои преимущества — его боялись, ему пытались угодить, поэтому отвлечь любого из солдат он мог без труда, достаточно было обратить внимание на малейшее несоответствие уставу внешнего вида или поведения.

Развернувшись на пятках, солдат бросился исполнять приказ. Карты в ячейке ожидаемо не оказалось. При других обстоятельствах Стив мог бы посочувствовать побелевшему парню, но теперь лишь вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Простите, сэр. Я не знаю, как... — пробормотал тот, снова лихорадочно перебирая карточки.

— Я спешу, — холодно процедил Стив. — Вызывайте старшего, давайте запасную. Если найдете карту в ближайшие пять минут, я даже не составлю рапорт.

Солдат потянулся было к рации, но затем взглянул на Стива и бросился со всех ног по коридору. Выйдя из зоны видимости камеры, Стив выхватил из кармана и сунул в первую попавшуюся ячейку украденную карту, а из другого кармана вытащил флешку и вставил в слот компьютера. Программу написал Тони — связной передал ее пару месяцев назад. В теории она должна была установленное время делать записи с камер, а потом закольцевать их на определенный период. В выпавшем окне Стив выбрал начало записи через пять минут, чтобы успеть вернуться в лабораторию. Десять минут записи, потом час передачи закольцованного изображения. Этого должно было хватить. В прилагавшемся к флешке мануалу содержалась рекомендация применять программу только в случае крайней необходимости — оставался риск, что внимательный глаз заметит подмену. Хотя Тони и обещал, что скачков картинки не будет.

Более крайнюю необходимость представить себе было сложно, поэтому Стив отбросил сомнения. Дождавшись окончания загрузки, он выдернул флешку и отступил на прежнее место — за десять секунд до того, как вернулся охранник в сопровождении старшего офицера.

— Прошу прощения, Капитан, — откозырял тот. — Мы разберемся в случившемся. Я открою вам.

Стив смерил его надменным взглядом и зашагал к двери. Прежде, чем она закрылась, он успел услышать возглас охранника, нашедшего карту в соседней ячейке.

Шульц его возвращения, судя по всему, не заметил. Он строчил в блокноте записи, время от времени задавая вопросы безучастному Тони. Стив снова привалился к стене и смотрел на камеру напротив. Если верить мануалу, при старте записи, которая потом закольцуется, красный огонек должен мигнуть. Он старался даже не моргать, чтобы не пропустить момент, и едва не вздрогнул, заметив перебой.

На часы Стив глянуть не рискнул, ближайшие десять минут нужно было провести в максимальной неподвижности — ни резких движений, ни характерных перемен в позе. Оставалось надеяться на удачу в части Шульца: что ему не захочется выйти, что он не уронит блокнот, не сделает ничего, способного показаться подозрительным на повторе записи.

Стив мысленно отсчитывал секунды, складывал их в минуты. На десятой снова прикипел взглядом к камере, ожидая, пока она мигнет повторно. Пять, четыре, три, два, один.

Стив вынул из кармана шприц, подошел сзади к стоявшему возле кресла Шульцу. Воткнул иглу ему в плечо.

Профессор ойкнул, резко обернулся, выронил блокнот и схватился за плечо.

— Что случилось, герр Шульц? — Стив изобразил на лице беспокойство, подхватил его под руки.

— Меня что-то... — глаза Шульца затуманились, и он стал заваливаться на бок.

Осторожно уложив его на пол, Стив поставил таймер. Препарат гарантированно действовал около часа.

Стив позволил себе одно только мгновение слабости и сомнений. Прикрыл глаза, с силой выдохнул. А затем подошел к Тони.

Тот смотрел прямо перед собой и изредка моргал. Лицо, застывшее неподвижной восковой маской, выглядело моложе обычного, словно пережитая боль вопреки законам природы разгладила знакомые морщинки.

— Тони, — позвал Стив. — Слышишь меня?

Ничего не изменилось.

— Тони, это Стив, посмотри на меня.

Он посмотрел прямо сквозь Стива, безжизненно, равнодушно, в потухших угольках темных глаз не было мысли. Стив содрогнулся. Во взгляде не осталось ничего — ни узнавания, ни злости, ни боли, ни извечного голодного азарта. Пустота и отчуждение.

Стив бережно один за другим отстегнул ремни, потянул Тони на себя. Тот послушно поднялся, но тут же едва не рухнул — ноги не держали.

Стив подхватил его подмышки, усадил обратно. Поморщился — видеть Тони в этом кресле было невыносимо. Оглядевшись, Стив перенес ближе два стула, поставил их рядом, помог ему перебраться на один из них.

Тони, рухнув на сиденье как куль с мукой, неожиданно подобрался, выпрямил спину и сложил руки на коленях. Повернул голову, скользнул по Стиву все тем же равнодушным взглядом.

— Тони, я Стив Роджерс, — он присел напротив, на самый краешек стула, подался вперед. Протянул руку, накрыл ладонью прохладную кисть. — Помнишь меня?

Тони смотрел в упор. На мгновение показалось, что во взгляде мелькнула заинтересованность, но тут же угасла.

— Стив Роджерс, — повторил он негромко. Потом шумно вздохнул, будто ему недоставало воздуха: — Кто вы?

Стив сглотнул горький ком.

— Я твой друг, — он сжал пальцы Тони. — Меня зовут Стив.

— Я не знаю вас, — ровные интонации, которых у прежнего Тони никогда не было, резали слух. Гнев, насмешка, сарказм или буйное веселье — это то, из чего состоял Тони Старк. А сейчас перед ним сидел живой манекен. Стив усилием воли отогнал панику и отчаяние. У него было еще около сорока минут — и непонятно, хватит ли этого.

— Ты знаешь меня, — твердо произнес он, — Стив. Можешь повторить? Стив, — потянулся к Тони, положил ладонь на щеку, на бурый след от заживающего кровоподтека. Оставленного им самим. Стив бил и душил — это его отметины на коже.

Щетина кольнула, и он на мгновение рухнул в то утро, когда Тони позволил ему себя побрить. Днем раньше, на миссии, он разбил в бою правую перчатку и сильно обжег лишенную защиты кисть. Они здорово выдохлись, потому в это утро поднялись поздно и спали бы до сих пор, если бы не звонок Пеппер, требующей немедленно прибыть на заседание совета директоров. Предприняв пару безуспешных попыток привести себя в порядок левой, Тони в итоге с досадой бросил триммер. Постоял перед зеркалом, недовольно потер щетину. В барбершоп он не успевал и на любезное предложение Стива помочь согласно кивнул, хоть и без особого энтузиазма. Еще одним неприятным для него сюрпризом стало то, что Стив не любил пользоваться триммером, а брился по-старинке — опасной бритвой, которую и притащил из своей спальни спустя пару минут. Тони скептически оценил инструмент, вздохнул и устроился на стуле. Не закрыл глаза, смотрел не моргая, словно боялся опустить взгляд, и лишь сжатые губы выдавали волнение, пока опасная бритва скользила по открытому напряженному горлу. Очередная ступенька на длинной лестнице доверия, по которой они шагали не один месяц.

Что останется от него теперь?

Сейчас Тони не отшатнулся, как сделал бы человек, которого коснулся незнакомец, не прильнул, как обычно реагировал на его прикосновения. Ничего не дрогнуло в лице, лишь шевельнулись бледные губы:

— Стив. Что я должен делать?

— Ты должен рассказать мне, что помнишь.

Тони непонимающе смотрел на него и молчал. Не отнимал руку, не пытался отстраниться.

— Ты помнишь свое имя? — еще одна попытка. В горле стоял ком, голос немного сел, но в целом Стив держался, мысленно отсчитывая время. — Как твое имя?

— Энтони Эдвардс, — уверенно произнес Тони.

Болезненно обожгло ненавистью где-то под сердцем. Стив невольно сжал пальцы на запястье, наверняка добавив еще пару синяков, но Тони даже не поморщился. Так похоже на ГИДРУ — сравнять с землей, обезличить все, что попадается на пути, включая людей. Отбросив эмоции, Стив отпустил запястье Тони, взял его лицо в ладони, посмотрел в тусклые глаза.

— Твое имя Тони Старк. Тони. Старк.

Стив говорил негромко и отчетливо. О том, что он, Тони Старк — Железный Человек, а Железный Человек не может сдаться. Железного Человека не взять обнулением, с ним и не такое бывало и всегда — всегда! — он выживал. Поэтому не может доставить удовольствия своим врагам и сдаться теперь. Только не теперь. Так много стоит на кону, Тони, нужно только вспомнить. Мстителей, Пеппер, Роуди, нельзя ведь забыть их насовсем. И что было между ними, Тони Старком и Стивом Роджерсом — тоже ни в коем случае нельзя. С ними, между ними. С чего все начиналось, что было потом, нужно вспомнить, Тони.

Стив говорил и говорил, не считая слов, но отсчитывая минуты по одной, складывая их в десятки. Когда убедился, что внимание Тони сосредоточено только на нем, добавил в голос приказных интонаций:

— Тони Старк. Повторяй за мной: меня зовут Тони Старк.

— Меня зовут Тони Старк, — послушно повторил тот. Может, Стиву почудилось, а может, так оно и было, но спокойствие в голосе Тони сменилось едва заметной растерянностью.

— Еще раз!

— Меня зовут Тони Старк.

— Повтори!

— Тони Старк, — Тони заморгал и побледнел еще сильнее. Но выражение лица оставалось неизменным.

— Ты помнишь, кто ты?

— Энтони Эдвардс? — безо всякого сомнения это был вопрос.

— Тебя зовут Тони Старк. А я Стив Роджерс, — Стив несильно встряхнул Тони за плечи, словно это могло помочь. Почти прорычал: — Повтори, кто я?

— Стив Роджерс, — Тони дернулся, как тряпичная кукла, но затем напрягся, возвращая контроль над телом. Первый шаг к победе? Однако он тут же добавил: — Что я должен делать?

Время было почти на исходе. Стив встал, и Тони поднялся вслед за ним, но пошатнулся и едва не упал.

Стив дернул его на себя, обнял, крепко обхватив руками. Тони ткнулся лицом в плечо, оцарапал шею колючей щетиной. И вяло засопротивлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Ты должен вспомнить, ну? — прошептал Стив, сильнее прижимая его к груди. В горле першило, но откашляться было некогда. — Тебя зовут Тони Старк. И ты нужен мне. Ну же, Тони, кто ты?

Тот вцепился руками в форменную рубашку Стива, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из душивших его объятий. Сипло вдохнул и прохрипел на остатках воздуха:

— Я Железный Человек. Отпусти же, мать твою, раздавишь.

Стив мгновенно разжал руки, готовый поддержать его, если понадобится. Но он ухватился за спинку стула, восстановил равновесие. Провел ладонью по лицу — пальцы дрожали. Посмотрел на Стива, еще растерянно, но теперь осмысленно.

Четыре минуты.

— Ощущение, будто мне мозг поджарили, — выдохнул Тони

— Так и было, — Стив перевел дух, отступил на полшага. — Тебя обнулили. Хотят, чтобы построил им костюмы и неизвестно, что еще. Послушай, у нас мало времени. Через несколько минут включатся камеры. Ты должен сделать вид, что обнулен. Нам нужно время, чтобы придумать план.

Цепляясь за стул до побелевших костяшек, Тони потер свободной ладонью висок. Покачнулся. Стив дернулся было, чтобы помочь, на голом инстинкте, но затем замер в нерешительности. Сейчас, когда Тони вернулся, он вдруг понял, что не знает, может ли вообще прикоснуться к нему после того, как ломал собственными руками.

Такое не забывается. Это невозможно простить. Он не сможет. Тони — возможно, но Стив — нет.

Две минуты.

 

**25.12.2016 (18 часов 13 минут)**

 

Время закончилось, а они ничего не успели обсудить. К тому же, Тони был немного рассеян — опять вернулась боль в поврежденных ребрах, и дышать он мог лишь коротко и поверхностно, — но это был прежний Тони, усталый и очень злой.

Однако импровизировать обоим было не впервой.

Когда Шульц пошевелился, Тони уже снова сидел в кресле, привязанный ремнями. На спокойном лице не было эмоций, только капельки пота на висках и затрудненное дыхание выдавали произошедшие в нем перемены.

Стив поднял Шульца и сгрузил на стул. Похлопал по щекам, приводя в чувство. Тот часто заморгал и непонимающе уставился на Стива маленькими крысиными глазками.

— Профессор, вы здоровы? — Стив сунул ему в руку стакан воды.

Шульц послушно выпил и в недоумении потер лоб.

— Да, кажется, был здоров, — он попытался встать со стула, но покачнулся и упал обратно. — Не понимаю, какая-то внезапная слабость.

Стив взял у него стакан, дружески хлопнул по плечу.

— Вам нужно больше отдыхать, профессор, — участливый тон сделал свое дело — Шульц застенчиво улыбнулся и замахал руками. — Не спорьте, такие ученые, как вы, на вес золота. Ваши здоровье, знания и достижения принадлежат организации. Вам следует помнить об этом. Я переговорю с герром Шмидтом о предоставлении вам внепланового отпуска на неделю. Поедете в Швейцарию. Поправите здоровье.

Шульц зарделся от такого внимания.

— И, к слову, о здоровье, — продолжил Стив, не меняя интонаций. — Я заметил, что наш подопечный испытывает физический дискомфорт. Думаю, сказываются повреждения, нанесенные ему при допросах. Этот человек нужен нам. Позаботьтесь о его состоянии. Не экономьте на обезболивающих.

Шульц послушно закивал и не двинулся с места. Стив склонил голову набок, оценивая, понял ли тот сказанное. Нахмурился. Спохватившись, Шульц снова замахал руками, вскочил со стула и бросился к шкафу с лекарствами.

— Но и не переусердствуйте, — сказал Стив напоследок, убедившись, что Тони получит анестетики прямо сейчас.

Под потолком мигнула камера. Не оборачиваясь, он покинул медотсек.

 

**28.12.2016 (13 часов 47 минут)**

 

Молодой охранник, не без помощи Стива потерявший три дня назад карту от лаборатории, при его появлении подскочил и отдал честь.

— Мне в пятую, — кивнул Стив и направился к нужной двери.

Пятую лабораторию спешно переоборудовали в мастерскую для Тони. Все его распоряжения выполнялись беспрекословно, но без присмотра новую надежду ГИДРЫ теперь уже на мировое господство не оставляли ни на секунду. В помещении всегда присутствовали пара лаборантов и не менее двух охранников. Ответственность за проект «Железный Легион» Шмидт возложил на Стива, но ежеминутно присутствовать в мастерской он не мог — от других дел освобождения не получил.

Минувшей ночью Шмидт отправил его команду на миссию по зачистке очага сопротивления в пригороде Братиславы. Оценив риски, Стив решился передать сообщение Коулсону по незащищенному каналу, но времени уйти повстанцам все равно не хватило. По крайней мере, не всем. Не менее трети от предполагаемого их числа накрыли в подвалах, когда те уничтожали документацию и цифровые носители. Часть отстрелили прямо там при попытке сопротивления, остальных привезли на базу.

База в Сенеце была одной из крупнейших — Щ.И.Т. оказывал ей посильную помощь информацией и вооружением. Стив сумел разве что уничтожить остатки документации, способной указать на другие очаги сопротивления: когда всех вывели, бросил гранату, от взрыва которой обрушились перекрытия. В отчете указал вероятность того, что это сдетонировали скрытые ловушки.

До остальных баз повстанцев доберутся все равно — семерых бойцов из Сенеца привезли в Вену. Под пытками и сывороткой они расколются не позднее завтрашнего дня. Оставалось надеяться, что Коулсону хватит времени предпринять меры и предупредить остальных.

Стив имел некоторое представление о том, что эти очаги сопротивления, раскиданные по всей Европе, были частью чего-то большего. Щ.И.Т. месяцами формировал сеть хорошо законспирированных баз и стягивал сюда вооружение, чтобы после, когда удастся обезвредить ядерные боеголовки, накрыть ГИДРУ одним слаженным ударом. Возможно, повстанцы были отвлекающим маневром или же обеспечивали получение оперативных разведданных. Наверняка Стив не знал, поскольку предоставлять ему полную информацию было небезопасно: в случае провала ее сохранность была под большим вопросом.

Вернувшись, Стив не заехал домой даже затем, чтобы переодеться. Душ и запасная форма имелись и на базе. После таких вылазок он старался не оставаться наедине с самим собой. Несхлынувший адреналин смешивался с досадой от собственной беспомощности, приведшей к очередным жертвам не с той стороны, и вызывал приступы ярости, когда хотелось разбивать кулаки о стены. На базе, где приходилось держать лицо, было проще взять себя в руки, вспомнить, ради чего все это нужно.

Но теперь здесь, к тому же, был Тони, и Стив, переслав Шмидту короткий отчет об операции, направился прямиком в мастерскую.

От перепачканной формы до сих пор отчетливо пахло кровью и гарью, но он должен был удостовериться, что Тони в порядке — насколько это вообще возможно.

При виде Стива охранники мгновенно подобрались, а лаборанты замерли. Даже профессор Шульц оторвался от неизменного блокнота. Один только Тони, даже не взглянув в его сторону, продолжил работать над чертежами. Неудобно сгорбившись над столом, он заполнял лист — четко, размеренно, неспешно. Ничего общего с его обычным стилем работы, когда Тони являл собой стихию — смерч, бурю, океанический шторм. Если позволяло время, Стив раньше мог часами наблюдать за тем, как он работает с голограммами — это было сродни магии.

По спине пробежал холодок, от неправильности, инаковости происходящего. Пусть Стив знал, что Тони лишь делает вид, что обнулен — жутковатое ощущение это не уменьшало. Вдруг Стив ничего не придумает? Вдруг будет следующее обнуление, а потом еще одно? Что, если Тони останется таким — бледной копией себя самого, податливой, покорной. Пустой оболочкой.

— Как дела, профессор? — спросил Стив у Шульца.

— Насколько я могу судить по контрольным вопросам, все в порядке, Капитан, — бодро отчитался тот. — Мистер Эдвардс... — он сделал паузу и нарочито подмигнул, намекая на то, что ему тоже стоит пользоваться именем, которое не разбередит воспоминания, — готов сотрудничать.

— Правда, мы пока не понимаем, что делать с этими чертежами, — развел руками один из лаборантов. — Ни мы, ни наш консультант из университета Берлина, один из лучших физиков на планете, не знает, как может заработать на практике его теория холодного ядерного синтеза.

— Разработки Ст... мистера Эдвардса намного опередили свое время. Вы уже пробовали создавать устройства по этим чертежам?

— Пока нет, Капитан Роджерс, — почтительно ответил лаборант. — Профессор Лехнер говорит, что это очень опасно, учитывая нестабильность...

Он принялся сыпать научными терминами, но Стив слушал вполуха, глядя только на Тони — хорошо, что для этого имелся благовидный предлог.

Пожалуй, он один мог заметить, как Тони, слушая лаборанта, чуть изогнул бровь, выражая этим весь свой скептицизм. Еще Стив заметил, что у него мелко дрожат пальцы.

— Как долго он здесь? — перебил Стив лаборанта.

— С семи утра, Капитан.

— Что-нибудь ел?

— В шесть утра был завтрак... — неуверенно протянул лаборант, обернувшись за поддержкой к Шульцу. Стив тоже перевел на него взгляд.

— Профессор, вынужден напомнить вам, что герр Шмидт отдал распоряжение бережно относиться к мистеру Эдвардсу. Поэтому советую дать ему перерыв и накормить. И не забывайте про обезболивающее.

Пытки закончились пять дней назад, но это слишком короткий срок, чтобы прошла боль от треснувших ребер и многочисленных ушибов. Когда Тони, у которого из-под руки выдернули неоконченный чертеж, поднял голову, Стив привычно зацепился взглядом за отпечатки собственных пальцев на его шее. Поймал на себе короткий ответный взгляд, острый, внимательный, но затем Тони ссутулился и послушно встал, подчиняясь приказу.

Когда он проходил мимо, Стив окликнул сопровождавшего его Шульца, напомнив об отчете для Шмидта, и улучил момент, чтобы сунуть Тони в руку крошечную записку, состоявшую всего из трех слов.

В ней не было ничего особенного. Лишь обещание, что Стив его вытащит. Обязательно, чего бы то ни стоило.

Глупость. Ничего не значащая мелочь. Обещание, которое выполнить, возможно, не удастся.

И все же хотелось, чтобы Тони знал.

 

**28.12.2016 (23 часа 40 минут)**

 

Пустой дом встретил Стива холодом. Сорвавшись ночью на срочный вызов Шмидта, он оставил приоткрытым окно, и на подоконнике образовался небольшой сугроб. Смахнув его на пол, Стив сжал в ладони остатки снега, а затем провел мокрой рукой по лицу. Закрыл окно, выключил режущий глаза свет и присел на край кровати.

Усталость захлестывала, хотелось уснуть прямо так, не раздеваясь. Упасть и забыться хоть ненадолго. Последние дни он почти не спал. Если и выдавались свободные часы, то сложно было заставить себя уснуть, перестать думать о Тони, набрасывать и отвергать один за другим планы его вызволения. Слишком много охраны, слишком много камер, чересчур надежная система безопасности. Стив готов был рискнуть собой, но не Тони. Хватит одной шальной пули, чтобы все рухнуло. Не говоря уже о том, что попытка пробиться силой приведет к краху всей миссии, поставит под удар миллионы людей. Но следующего обнуления Стив допустить тоже не мог.

Собственная беспомощность ворочалась в груди колючим комом, не давая закрыть глаза, выдергивая из зыбкого сна.

Но даже усиленное сывороткой тело требовало передышки. Стив лег на спину, слепо уставился в темный потолок. Стал привычно перебирать в уме варианты. Возможно, если Тони соберет рабочий прототип брони, удастся подстроить все так, чтобы именно он ее и надел. Вышло же у него когда-то в афганской пещере — одеться и улететь. Всю историю Тони рассказал даже не в первый год их знакомства, однажды ночью в неожиданном приступе откровенности. Со смехом, в котором не было ни капли веселья, говорил о том, как чуть не при свече рисовал чертежи, как собирал из металлолома первый костюм, как брел потом по пустыне без особой надежды на то, что его до сих пор ищут.

Слишком опасно. Тони никогда не согласится собрать рабочий прототип, если останется хоть один шанс из ста, что в итоге он попадет в руки Красного Черепа. Сколько времени пройдет до момента, когда Шмидт поймет, что ему не получить от Старка ничего стоящего, Стив наверняка сказать не мог. Перебор с переменными. Зато дату второго обнуления можно было просчитать довольно точно — с погрешностью дней в пять.

Телефонный звонок разбудил его через сорок пять минут. Один из захваченных в Сенеце повстанцев поделился информацией о тайном бункере сторонников свободного мира в Лихтенштейне. Вылет через час. В дверь уже стучали.

 

**30.12.2016 (14 часов 00 минут)**

 

— Капитан, вы меня слышите? — резкий голос Шмидта выдернул Стива из ступора. Судя по всему, он на несколько секунд выпал из реальности — сказывались недосып, усталость и то, что совещание длилось третий час.

На интерактивном экране светилась карта Европы, где красными точками были отмечены уже известные базы повстанцев. За минувшие тридцать шесть часов они проверили пять из них — все оказались брошенными. Коулсон успел предупредить и вывести людей. Трофеями послужили несколько ящиков бесполезной документации и разбитые жесткие диски, над которыми здешние спецы только разводили руками. Шмидт был зол.

— Да, герр Шмидт, — Стив, заставив себя встряхнуться, распрямить спину.

— Вы плохо выглядите, — отчеканил тот без тени улыбки. — Не хотите ли сказать, что вам нужен отпуск?

— Никак нет.

— Хорошо. Я говорил о том, что в наших рядах завелась крыса. Кто-то предупредил остальные базы об облаве. Это ваша ответственность, Капитан. Разберитесь. Все ресурсы базы в вашем распоряжении. Мне нужны ответы.

Устремленный на него взгляд был пронзительным, практически рентгеновским. Стив выдержал его, отрывисто кивнул.

— На этом все. А вас, Капитан, я попрошу остаться.

Стив, успевший подняться, застыл на месте.

— Я знаю, что последние дни выдались непростыми, Роджерс, — Шмидт неожиданно понизил тон, заговорил вкрадчиво, почти ласково. Часто используемый им прием, обманчивая мягкость, от которой обычно шел мороз по коже. Но Стив так измотался, что даже на это не осталось сил. — Вы уверены, что в полной мере доверяете Рамлоу?

Рамлоу был командиром подразделения У.Д.А.Р., подчиненным Стива, жестоким, даже беспощадным, одним из тех, кто получал от этой работы удовольствие. Наслаждался своей властью и чужим страхом.

— У меня нет оснований полагать, что он может быть предателем, — честно ответил Стив.

Редкая сейчас возможность проявить честность.

Шмидт, чуть склонив голову набок, посмотрел в ответ странно — без недоверия, напротив, будто с удовлетворением.

— Хорошо. Проверьте, как там Старк. Мне нужны эти костюмы.

— Есть.

— А потом езжайте домой и выспитесь как следует, — бросил Шмидт в спину.

 

**30.12.2016 (14 часов 13 минут)**

 

В лаборатории был полумрак, свет горел только над столом Тони, а брошенные лаборантами приборы перешли в режим ожидания и теперь подмигивали на соседних столах зелеными точками.

Тони сидел перед небольшим монитором, на краю стола стояли коробка из-под ланча и чашка. За спиной, прямо позади Тони, маячила охрана — два амбала ростом со Стива, еще двое, уткнувшись в смартфоны, сидели на стульях у стены. Завидев Капитана Гидру, вытянулись во фрунт. Стив жестом отдал команду «вольно», даже не повернул голову в их сторону, а прошагал прямиком к столу, заставив громил отступить.

Тони бросил на него безразличный взгляд и снова застучал по клавишам, заполняя тусклый экран какими-то расчетами.

— Мистер Эдвардс, как наши дела? — участливым тоном спросил Стив и склонился над столом, опершись рукой о спинку стула, тем самым частично заслонив Тони от сторонних глаз.

— Все очень медленно, — раздраженно ответил тот. — Это не техника, а тринадцатый век. Мне нужен доступ к базам данных некоторых исследовательских центров.

Стив повернулся, чтобы видеть охрану — те уставились на него, в глазах прямо-таки сияли преданность и усердие. Он приподнял брови, посмотрел на Тони с деланым укором.

— Мистер Эдвардс, вы же понимаете, что это невозможно.

— Тогда хотя бы к моей собственной, иначе я потрачу на разработки уйму времени.

Тони и вправду выглядел раздраженным, как в худшие времена, когда ему что-то долго не удавалось. Стив вздохнул, коротко коснулся его ладони и тут же убрал руку. Он не знал, сказал ли Тони хоть что-нибудь этот короткий жест, поддержал ли его дух хоть немного, но большего сделать не мог.

— И все же, как далеко вам удалось продвинуться? — он выпрямился и отступил на шаг назад.

— Из-за отсутствия оборудованного рабочего места мне пришлось рисовать чертежи, — Тони сделал ударение на слове «рисовать», изобразил в воздухе несколько линий и с вызовом посмотрел на Стива. — Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю? Чертежи на кальке!

На лице Стива не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он внимательно вглядывался в Тони, пытаясь прочесть смысл этого маленького спектакля.

— Не понимаете, — махнул рукой тот и поднялся со стула. — Так работали лет пятьдесят назад. Нет, семьдесят, если не раньше. Вот, смотрите.

Он направился к соседнему столу, на котором лежали несколько рулонов полупрозрачной бумаги. Стал разворачивать, используя как пресс-папье все, что попадалось под руку.

— Дайте больше света! — он повернулся к охране. Те даже не шелохнулись.

Стив жестом приказал им выполнить просьбу Тони. Один из солдат рванулся к выключателям, и лабораторию залил яркий свет.

— Я успел не очень много, — затараторил Тони. — Основная концепция здесь, но детали не проработаны. Как я уже сказал, нужен доступ к разработкам, иначе мне придется начинать все практически с нуля. Смотрите сюда: это схема реактора, от которого зависит вся система, — ткнув пальцем в надписи «система» и «доступ», он развернул следующий лист поверх прежнего, где также был изображен контур костюма, но выделены другие детали. — Вот тут схема предохранителей, они не дадут вырубиться реактору и устроить мгновенный блэкаут в случае короткого замыкания или каких-либо повреждений. Также предусмотрено кодирование от взлома системы, — он обвел двумя пальцами слово «блэкаут». — Подержите, пожалуйста, вот тут, чтобы не свернулось.

Тони споро расстилал следующую схему, накрывая ею первый и второй листы. Чуть подвинул, совмещая контуры, разгладил ладонями и провел пальцем над шлемом. Повернулся в поисках предмета, каким еще можно было прижать чертежи по углам, схватил чашку с остатками кофе.

— На базе этой модели можно создать целую армию, доступ к управлению которой осуществляется дистанционно, реально даже не управлять онлайн, а просто задать дату и время начала операции, эти ребята сами отыщут цель для боеголовок.

Сообразив, что Тони передает ему какую-то важную информацию, Стив ловил каждое слово и внимательно вглядывался в надписи. Тони коротко ткнул в «дата», «время», «задать» и «боеголовок» на третьем и четвертом листах.

— Но для этого мне нужны все мои наработки, понимаете?

— Не уверен, что смогу обеспечить вам полный доступ.

— Тогда достаньте их и принесите хотя бы на флеш-накопителе!

Он развернул пятый лист, и над схемой сквозь слои кальки чуть более ярким, чем остальные надписи, шрифтом проступили слова, складываясь в текст «вошел в систему, есть код боеголовок, нужна флеш-карта, задать время и дату блэкаута».

— Но повторюсь, герр Роджерс, условия для работы невыносимы, — Тони надменно поджал губы. — Я способен на гораздо большее. А вы, простите за прямоту, моей гениальностью гвозди забиваете.

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать для вас, — кивнул Стив.

— Для нас, герр Роджерс, это не личная прихоть! — он взмахнул рукой и опрокинул чашку на чертежи. Кофе растекся по столу, залив края. Тони ахнул и принялся вытирать их рукавом рабочего халата, сдвигая скользкие листы и попутно размазывая надписи. Затем торопливо свернул в рулоны и бросил на стол.

— Видите? С электронными схемами такого никогда бы не случилось.

— Я понял, — снова кивнул Стив и повернулся к охранникам. — Проводите мистера Эдвардса в его комнату, ему следует хорошенько отдохнуть.

Возвращаясь домой, он думал о том, как соскучился по командной работе, по гениальным и неожиданным ходам Тони, а еще о том, что любой ценой должен вытащить его отсюда живым.

 

**30.12.2016 (20 часов 30 минут)**

 

Снегоочистители с трудом справлялись с сугробами, но метель тут же насмешливо забрасывала результаты их усилий новыми порциями снега.

Прохожие поднимали воротники, спешили разойтись по домам или ныряли в гостеприимные двери теплых кафе.

Стив не торопился. До дома оставался один квартал, но вихри снежинок на фоне темнеющего неба создавали настолько уютную завесу, словно прячущую его от внешнего мира, что хотелось побыть за ней еще немного.

Сопровождающих видно не было — то ли научились хорошо прятаться, то ли потерялись в белой круговерти. А может у него просто притупилось чутье? Все время работы в ГИДРЕ он тщательно выверял каждый свой шаг, слово, взгляд, но теперь, когда жизнь Тони оказалась под угрозой, это оказалось во сто крат сложнее. Эмоции, усталость и дамоклов меч обнуления, висящий над их головами, изматывали. Но они уже вышли на финишную прямую, и нельзя было ни остановиться, ни выбрать другой путь.

Вернувшись в дом, Стив так же неторопливо переоделся, приготовил ужин, разжег камин. Есть не хотелось, но привычный распорядок помогал сохранять спокойствие. Стив бросил взгляд на часы — в Нью-Йорке был разгар рабочего дня. Он вынул из тайника маленький одноразовый телефон и оставленный Тони глушитель жучков, которым с той самой ночи так ни разу и не воспользовался. В груди болезненно сжалось, но нахлынувшие эмоции лишь придали решимости. Накинул куртку и вышел на задний двор, по самое крыльцо заметенный снегом.

Коулсон ответил мгновенно.

— Слушаю, — его голос был бодр и, как всегда, обманчиво мягок.

— Мы на финише. Тони проник в систему и нашел ключ. Планирую начало операции на понедельник, два часа дня. Начнем с отключения электроэнергии, об этом позаботится Тони. Когда ключ будет у меня, я выведу Тони к воде и посажу на катер, вы встретите. После этого завершу операцию.

— Не стоит рисковать. Когда все будет кончено, мы вытащим вас обоих.

— Нет, я должен быть уверен, что он в безопасности.

— Старк может помочь справиться с системой управления боеголовками вдвое быстрее.

Стив напрягся.

— Только не говорите, что он оказался здесь неслучайно.

Молчание Коулсона было красноречивее слов.

— Как вы могли? — Стив судорожно вдохнул, обжигая горло колючим ледяным воздухом. На секунду подумалось, что они — Тони и он сам — разменные монеты в многолетней битве между ГИДРОЙ и Щ.И.Т.ом. Эта махина запросто перемелет их и выбросит, как многих других до этого.

— Не делайте поспешных выводов, — словно прочел его мысли Коулсон. — Два года — а результатов почти нет. Мы просто немного ускорили процесс. И, честно говоря, это была целиком и полностью идея Старка.

Стив сглотнул ледяной комок. Ну конечно, с Тони станется.

— Вы хотите сказать, что предвидели все, что произошло?

— Нет, предполагалось действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Ясно, — Стив сцепил зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. — Обстоятельства складываются так, как я сказал: вы вывозите Тони, затем я заканчиваю операцию.

Коулсон снова помолчал, словно раздумывая, затем ответил:

— Рядом с вами есть мои люди. Они позаботятся о Старке.

— Кто это?

— Они раскроются только в самом крайнем случае. Выполняйте свою миссию, Роджерс, а я обещаю вам, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Стив вернулся в дом. Его слегка потряхивало — то ли от набившегося за воротник снега, что растаял и теперь стекал за шиворот ледяными струйками, то ли от запоздалого страха за Тони, рискнувшего всем ради того, чтобы скорее вернуть его домой.

Присев в кресло у камина, он еще раз прокрутил в голове уже составленный план — минута за минутой, шаг за шагом. Погруженный в мысли, бездумно водил карандашом по разлинованному листу блокнота. А когда вынырнул из размышлений, обнаружил перед собой рисунок с изображением Железного Человека с собственным щитом.

Он вытащит Тони, чего бы это ни стоило.

Прошло двадцать минут с момента включения глушителя жучков, пора было заканчивать «принимать душ». Стив еще раз взглянул на рисунок, вырвал листок из блокнота и бросил в камин.

 

**31.12.2016 (11 часов 15 минут)**

 

Тончайшая флешка с наклеенной на нее двусторонней липкой лентой и маленький шокер, казалось, прожигали карманы, когда Стив вошел в лабораторию, полную работников и охраны. Но на то и был расчет — чем больше людей, тем проще отвлечь внимание и передать Тони информацию и необходимые предметы.

Тот, хоть и пытался это скрыть, выглядел встревоженным и чересчур бледным.

Стив подозвал к себе одного из охранников.

— О мистере Эдвардсе хорошо заботятся? — спросил он чуть грубовато, чем ожидаемо его напугал.

— Не могу знать, — ответил тот. — Я только час назад заступил на смену.

— Ты здесь именно для того, чтобы все видеть и вовремя докладывать, если что-то не так, — рявкнул Стив, заставив вздрогнуть и солдата, и Тони. — Если мои ученые плохо себя чувствуют и не могут работать, я хочу тут же об этом знать.

— Понял вас, капитан Роджерс, — пролепетал вытянувшийся в струнку охранник и тоже побледнел.

— Вам нужны какие-нибудь лекарства, мистер Эдвардс? — чуть мягче спросил Стив, оборачиваясь к Тони.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Разве что еще чашка кофе.

— Ты слышал, — снова рявкнул Стив охраннику. — Одна нога тут, другая — там.

Тот сорвался с места, подхватив со стола чашку Тони, и побежал к выходу.

Дождавшись, когда остальная охрана немного расслабится и перестанет преданно пялиться на него, Стив склонился к монитору, словно изучая данные на нем.

— Флешка, — шепнул он, указывая взглядом вниз. Провел рукой по краю столешницы, прикрепляя флешку с нижней стороны.

Тони приподнял бровь, давая понять, что услышал. Поднялся из-за стола и явно собирался что-то сказать, но передумал, поджал губы и стер с лица даже намек на какие-либо эмоции.

В лаборатории стало гораздо тише, охрана снова вытянулась по стойке смирно. В дверях стоял Рамлоу и с легкой усмешкой переводил взгляд со Стива на Тони и обратно. В руке он держал чашку Тони, над которой вился легкий пар.

Встретившись взглядом со Стивом, он выпрямился, перестал усмехаться и пошел к нему. Протянул Тони кофе.

— С вашего разрешения, капитан, — произнес он, и в голосе явственно слышалась насмешка, хотя выражение лица оставалось исключительно серьезным.

Стив кивнул и краем глаза заметил, что отправленный за кофе охранник уже тут и выглядит еще более перепуганным, чем прежде.

— У вас ко мне какое-то дело, обер-лейтенант? — по спине пробежал холодок от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Никак нет, капитан, — Рамлоу очень внимательно посмотрел на него, словно пытался прочесть по лицу скрытые мотивы. — Стандартный обход, проверка охраны.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, подпуская во взгляд холода и высокомерия. — Продолжайте, не стану вас задерживать.

Рамлоу, словно нехотя, откозырял и направился к солдатам.

Тони так и остался стоять с чашкой в руках, выглядел спокойным, но очень уставшим. Чуть ссутулившись и не поднимая глаз, он отошел к длинному рабочему столу с разложенными на нем металлическими деталями, инструментами и кипой бумаг.

— Хотел показать вам, герр Роджерс, следующий этап, — произнес он достаточно громко в притихшей лаборатории. Потянулся к краю, поставил чашку на небольшой пустующий островок. На обратном пути зацепил рукавом крупный блок, придержал его, сталкивая со стола несколько более мелких, выпустил из рук первый, неловко развернулся — и вслед за ними на пол посыпались инструменты и бумаги.

Когда грохот затих, в наступившей тишине слышно было лишь как Тони, ползая по полу и собирая упавшее, без остановки бормочет извинения.

Стив быстро оценил обстановку, прикинув в какую из деталей легче будет подсунуть шокер. Двое лаборантов бросились на помощь Тони, что могло нарушить планы Стива, но тут совершенно неожиданно вмешался Рамлоу. Он жестом остановил лаборантов и подошел к Тони вплотную.

— Мистер Эдвардс справится сам, если не хочет провести сутки в карцере, — прищурился он, глядя на него сверху вниз. — И впредь будет осторожней. Гораздо осторожней.

Тони на секунду замер, скосил взгляд в его сторону, но головы не поднял, лишь заторопился.

Стив сглотнул, старательно сдерживаясь, отсчитал про себя до пяти, затем повернулся к Рамлоу и встал спиной к охране, чтобы те не слышали их разговор.

— Не много ли вы берете на себя, обер-лейтенант, в присутствии старшего по званию? — он говорил негромко и отрывисто, без эмоций, которых ему сейчас не полагалось, но находился на грани того, чтобы протянуть руку и придушить этого самодовольного ублюдка. — Мистер Эдвардс — гость ГИДРЫ и лично герра Шмидта, он добровольно отдает нам свои знания и изобретения.

— Но... — начал Рамлоу, и лицо его перекосилось от едва сдерживаемой ненависти.

— Вы не стоите и мизинца гения этого человека! — перебил его Стив, повышая голос ровно настолько, чтобы теперь было слышно и Тони. — Я доложу о нарушении субординации и вашем неуважении к гражданскому персоналу герру Шмидту лично на ближайшем совещании в понедельник в четырнадцать ноль ноль, — отчеканил он. — А сейчас покиньте помещение, пока я вас в карцер не отправил.

Рамлоу еще пару секунд стоял, глядя прямо перед собой, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, ноздри подрагивали. Затем обжег Стива полным ненависти взглядом, развернулся и вышел.

Охрана стояла навытяжку, боясь даже смотреть в сторону Капитана Гидры. Они не могли слышать, но зато видели реакцию Рамлоу, и этого хватило. Лаборанты отмерли и суетливо бросились к своим столам.

— Позвольте вам помочь, мистер Эдвардс, — произнес Стив, опускаясь на корточки рядом с Тони, — Вот, возьмите, — он протянул трубчатую деталь, внутрь которой сунул шокер.

Тони кивнул, принимая железку из его рук, но глаз не поднял.

Досадуя на ситуацию и надеясь, что Тони услышал все что нужно, Стив поднялся и ушел.

Он только что приобрел в лице Рамлоу смертельного врага.

  
**02.01.2017 (13 часов 30 минут)**

 

Снег валил с самого утра. Сильная метель — совсем как в тот день, когда объявился Тони — замела дороги, почти парализовав город.

Тони Стив больше не видел и убедиться в том, что план в силе, не мог. Запросив сводки о своем подопечном, он получил лишь информацию о том, что повторное обнуление пока не проводилось, пациент стабилен.

Связаться с Коулсоном возможность не предоставилась — последние двое суток Стив с командой провел в Словакии, и Рамлоу все время был рядом. В какой-то момент возникло подозрение, что он нарочно глаз со Стива не сводит. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Взгляд у Рамлоу был наметан, в мастерской он наверняка что-то заметил, однако вел себя тихо. Оставалось только догадываться, по собственной инициативе он наблюдает за Стивом или это приказ Шмидта. Впрочем, Стив не находил особой разницы — в любом случае, ему стоило быть начеку. Не стоило ускользать из-под присмотра Рамлоу дольше, чем на пару минут, чтобы попробовать связаться со Щ.И.Т.ом.

Оставалось надеяться, что Коулсон подстрахует, как и обещал, и что Тони выполнит возложенную на него часть плана.

Свою роль в нем Стив и сейчас понимал не до конца. Увести основные силы подальше от Тони, прикрыть его отход, затем отключить боеголовки. Операция была плохо проработана и содержала столько переменных, что Стив не видел возможности даже просчитать шансы на ее успешный исход.

Импровизация — единственное, что оставалось им обоим.

Лететь вертолетом в такую погоду было опасно, и Рамлоу склонялся к возвращению на машине. Но учитывая, что дороги замело, они не успели бы к назначенному часу, и Стиву пришлось настоять на своем. Рамлоу обжег подозрительным взглядом, однако на прямой конфликт не пошел.

Пилот военного вертолета, всегда сдержанный пожилой австриец, прорываясь сквозь метель, ругался безостановочно. Лететь приходилось вслепую, вертушку бросало из стороны в сторону, и поток сквернословия на смеси немецкого и английского не прерывался. Рамлоу глядел хмуро, исподлобья, Стив чувствовал его ненависть кожей, не обязательно было даже поворачивать голову.

Тот никогда не пытался оспорить его командирский статус, но хоть сколько-нибудь теплых чувств к Стиву не питал. И то, что он не единожды прикрывал Рамлоу спину во время боевых операций, ничего не меняло. Раньше Стива это не заботило вовсе, но теперь повисший на хвосте Рамлоу мог стать проблемой.

До Вены они долетели успешно, и взмокший пилот, посадив вертолет на крышу базы, утер со лба пот.

До совещания, запланированного на два часа дня, оставалось не более получаса. Традиционный еженедельный разбор полетов, который переносился лишь по очень весомым причинам, сегодня должен был включить в себя и отчет об операции в Словакии. Утомительной и абсолютно провальной — Щ.И.Т. успел спрятать концы в воду. Крысу в рядах бойцов ГИДРЫ Стив, разумеется, не нашел, и ситуация становилась критической. Шмидт будет очень недоволен, а недовольный Шмидт склонен назначать виновных и карать их по всей строгости.

Впрочем, сейчас это было не основной заботой Стива. Он по-прежнему готов был идти на жертвы, но теперь в списке того, что отдал бы за избавление мира от ГИДРЫ, не было имени Тони Старка.

— Встретимся на совещании, — бросил Стив Рамлоу и направился к двери.

Оставшиеся минуты было разумно потратить на то, чтобы проверить оружие и рассовать по карманам дополнительное — в том числе, несколько боевых гранат. Рамлоу ждал его на выходе из оружейной. Стоял, привалившись к стене, и поигрывал складным ножом.

Натянутые до предела нервы — только этим Стив мог объяснить полоснувшую по глазам ярко-белым ярость.

Рамлоу даже не попытался сделать вид, что стережет здесь не его. Склонив голову, смотрел прямо в глаза со смесью ехидства и ненависти.

Собиравшийся пройти мимо Стив резко затормозил, развернулся, подошел вплотную. Молниеносным движением схватил Рамлоу за руку, дернул на себя, вывернул за спину, заставив выронить нож. Прижал к стене, плотно, сильно, вырывая из горла сдавленный хрип.

— Хотите о чем-то поговорить, обер-лейтенант? — отчеканил Стив. — У меня создалось впечатление, что вы за мной следите. Есть ли основания полагать, что вы играете в какую-то игру, о которой стоит знать герру Шмидту?

— Нет, капитан, — просипел Рамлоу, и он разжал руки. Отошел на два шага, одернул форму.

— Сомневаюсь. Вы передаете кому-то информацию о моих передвижениях? — лучшая защита — нападение, и Стив вновь подался вперед. — Или другую информацию? Герр Шмидт спрашивал, нет ли причин думать, что именно вы — лазутчик. Полагаю, теперь я могу дать ему другой ответ. Вы ведь некоторое время были агентом ГИДРЫ в Щ.И.Т.е. Двойной агент — это навсегда, да, обер-лейтенант?

Стив готов был к тому, что Рамлоу начнет отнекиваться, юлить — и удивился вспыхнувшему в глазах гневу. Лицо его исказилось от злости.

— Я докажу, что именно ты крыса, Роджерс, — выпалил Рамлоу. — И лично сдеру с тебя шкуру.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, холодно ухмыльнулся.

— Я поставлю герра Шмидта в известность о вашей инициативности.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он зашагал в зал совещаний.

 

**02.01.2017 (13 часов 59 минут)**

 

Шмидт вошел в кабинет и нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, когда все поднялись.

— Садитесь. Надеюсь, вам есть, чем меня порадовать, капитан, — отчеканил он, устроившись во главе стола. — Потому что каждая новая операция оказывается все менее результативной. Кто-то предупреждает Щ.И.Т. о наших действиях. Так что, капитан Роджерс?

Шмидт нехорошо ухмыльнулся — это было похоже скорее на оскал — и устремил на него пристальный взгляд. Остальные присутствующие последовали его примеру, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он в свете софитов.

Перевалило за два часа пополудни, и теперь операция могла начаться в любую секунду. Если, разумеется, ничего не изменилось, и Тони по-прежнему способен отключить энергоснабжение базы. Если за ним не следят так пристально, что он не успеет и пальцем пошевелить прежде, чем его разоблачат и швырнут на стул для очередного обнуления. Если он вообще сейчас в мастерской, а не, скажем, на внеплановой проверке. Так много «если», что тренированная выдержка подводила. Внутри словно сжималась невидимая пружина, все плотнее и плотнее, со скрипом притиралась железными кольцами, так туго, что, казалось, теперь в любой момент силы давления станет недостаточно — и она рывком разожмется, сметая все на своем пути.

Каждая мышца напряжена была до боли, и Стив усилием воли заставил себя немного расслабиться, удержаться от судорожного вдоха, сохранить лицо.

Он коротко отчитался об операции в Словакии. Похвастаться было нечем, и Шмидт с каждой минутой принимал вид все более скептический.

— У меня есть основания полагать, что основной очаг сопротивления находится на территории Чехии, — добавил Стив.

На самом деле он был в Венгрии, но нужно было бросить Шмидту хоть что-то. Потянуть время. Не дать ему назначить себя виновным прямо сейчас, ограничить свободу передвижения.

— И откуда же у вас такие сведения, капитан Роджерс? — протянул Шмидт, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Я готов рассказать вам об этом лично, поскольку не уверен, что среди присутствующих нет человека, сливающего информацию Щ.И.Т.у.

Шмидт мгновенно подобрался, цепко посмотрел в глаза. Стив бросил быстрый взгляд на Рамлоу и не заметил, чтобы тот хоть сколько-нибудь напрягся — значит, приказ следить за ним все же исходил от Шмидта.

— Хорошо, капитан. Мы...

В этот момент все и началось, точнее, закончилось. Лампы погасли, и помещение погрузилось в полумрак. В коридорах взревела тревожная сирена, на стенах зажглись красные лампы аварийного питания, но через несколько секунд погасли и они, а сирена смолкла. Теперь светился только экран компьютера Шмидта, очевидно, подключенный к автономному источнику питания.

Все вскочили на ноги. Шмидт рванул трубку стационарного телефона — в некоторых вопросах он оставался удивительно консервативным.

— Боевая тревога! — рявкнул в трубку, швырнул обратно на рычаг и обратился к Стиву: — Капитан, руководство на вас. Проверьте Старка. Возможно, это пришли за ним. Соберите людей. Я останусь здесь.

Свой кабинет Шмидт считал важнее целой базы, важнее Старка — это лишь подтвердило догадки, что ядерные боеголовки управлялись только отсюда. Учитывая, что Шмидт почти никогда не покидал базу, Стив знал это и так. Но по-прежнему не понимал, как их обезвредить. Для доступа к системе нужен был пароль и отпечаток ладони Шмидта. И если последнее можно было обеспечить, то с паролем вопрос оставался открытым. Тони когда-то предлагал написать программу взлома, но не гарантировал ее эффективность, не зная устройства всей системы. Учитывая, что попытка была только одна, и Стиву придется пойти ва-банк, а в случае провала управление ракетами перехватит Зола, рисковать можно в самом крайнем случае. Но теперь, если Тони сумеет передать ему флешку с кодом, вероятно, что все получится.

Коротко кивнув, Стив стал раздавать приказы руководителям боевых групп. Две — на крышу, одну — в тюремный блок, чтобы не выпустить арестантов, еще три — к центральному входу, в том числе команду Рамлоу. Стив не отправил никого к запасному выходу через реку, поскольку Шмидт не знал, что он о нем осведомлен. Впрочем, возможно, тот позаботился об этом сам.

— Я с группой в лаборатории. Вперед! — рявкнул Стив, и бойцы бросились со всех ног.

В коридорах творилась неразбериха. Все высыпали из кабинетов, и командиры отрывисто раздавали приказы вернуться на места. Кто-то отыскал рупор. Стив собрал своих людей и направился к лестнице. Лифты тоже отключились, и там творился хаос. Но репутация играла Стиву на руку и при его появлении все прижимались к стенам, освобождая проход.

Спустившись на нужный этаж, Стив отправил двоих из пятнадцати бойцов загонять работников обратно в кабинеты. Еще троих — проконтролировать, чтобы не сбежали подопытные. С остальными ворвался в переоборудованную из лаборатории мастерскую. Трое охранников лежали на полу — и двое из них были застрелены, в то время как у Тони имелся лишь электрошокер. Это означало, что люди Коулсона все же вмешались. Пружина в груди самую малость ослабла, давая доступ воздуху, и Стиву стало чуть легче дышать. Он метнулся к столу, незаметно провел ладонью под столешницей — тоненькая флешка была приклеена там, где он ее оставил. Зажав в кулаке, Стив еще раз внимательно огляделся.

Один из охранников на полу был раздет.

— Старк сбежал, — Стив обернулся к отряду. — Очевидно, переоделся в форму охранника. Ленц, Лигман, проверьте этаж, загляните в каждую щель. Ридель, Кросс, на вас нижние два этажа. Базер, Лафар, проверьте два верхних. Он не мог далеко уйти. Остальные за мной.

Убедившись, что все рванули исполнять приказ, Стив побежал в конец коридора, где располагалась потайная лестница. Соблюдать конспирацию дальше было невозможно. Лэнг и Хайдер, грохочущие ботинками за спиной, все равно не жильцы.

Лестница была узкой и крутой, рассчитанной на одного.

Звуки потасовки Стив услышал еще прежде, чем распахнул железную дверь, отделявшую лестницу от помещения, что вело к пирсу. Грохнула череда выстрелов. Стив ворвался внутрь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Рамлоу жесткой подсечкой свалил на пол человека в стандартной форме охранника. Отсюда Стив не мог рассмотреть лица, и рванул вперед, автоматически отметив, что на бетонном полу лежат неподвижно трое — самые приближенные к Рамлоу бойцы. Во лбу одного из них виднелось пулевое отверстие, но ничего больше Стив рассмотреть не успел.

— Оставить! — рявкнул он, приблизившись к Рамлоу. — Что происходит?

Вздернув лежащего человека на ноги, тот прижал его к бетонной опоре и приставил к виску пистолет. Единственный оставшийся в живых боец прикрывал ему спину.

— За колонну, капитан, — отчеканил Рамлоу, и только тогда Стив узнал в человеке, которого он держал — нет, не Тони, а одного из охранников тюремного отсека. — Старк здесь, и его прикрывают минимум двое. Одну крысу я уже поймал.

Стив отступил на два шага в сторону, уходя с предполагаемой линии огня.

— Сколько вас? — прорычал Рамлоу, плотнее вжав пистолет в висок охраннику. Тот побелел.

— Не убивать, потом допросим, — приказал Стив. — Где Старк?

Усиленный слух позволял расслышать чье-то сорванное дыхание метрах в двадцати впереди, в дальней части просторного помещения.

— Где-то там, — кивнул в ту же сторону Рамлоу. — Он сам вырубил одного из моих, но я уверен, что ранил его. Браун, бегом за подкреплением, — сказал он своему бойцу, и тот со всех ног бросился исполнять приказ. — Мы пока...

Окончания фразы Стив не услышал. До предела сжатая пружина со звоном распрямилась, и по венам будто заструился раскаленный металл. В две секунды догнав Брауна, Стив ухватил его за край бронежилета, рывком развернул к себе и свернул шею. Не дав телу упасть на пол, швырнул им в успевшего первым выстрелить Лэнга — у того всегда была отменная реакция. Прогремел еще один выстрел — охранник, которого удерживал Рамлоу, рухнул на пол. Заметив это краем глаза, Стив метнулся в сторону, уходя от пули Хайдера. Мелькнула мысль, что щит, оставшийся у Коулсона, сейчас был бы как нельзя кстати. Второй раз Хайдер выстрелить не успел — Стив врезался в него на полном ходу и отшвырнул в стену. Выпущенная Рамлоу пуля свистнула у виска, Стиву едва достало реакции, чтобы отшатнуться, а оставался еще Лэнг. Выпутавшись из-под брошенного в него тела, он тоже наставил на Стива винтовку. Между Рамлоу и Лэнгом пятнадцать метров, бетонная колонна справа, граната — опасно, могут рухнуть опоры, шанс получить шальную пулю в голову, если выбрать одну из целей, слишком высок. На автомате просчитывая варианты, Стив укрылся за опорой и стал отстреливаться. Выбиваемая пулями каменная крошка летела в глаза. Рамлоу был отличным стрелком, и теперь они с Лэнгом заходили с двух сторон, прикрывая друг друга. Если пригнуться, можно попробовать уйти за соседнюю колонну, но это слишком близко к Тони, если он там, если еще жив.

Мгновения утекали, и Стив не мог позволить себе терять время.

Выпустив череду выстрелов в сторону Лэнга, он бросился вперед. Чиркнуло по боку, обожгло короткой болью. Выстрел, еще один, уйти с линии огня. Стив спиной чувствовал, как Лэнг вскидывает винтовку, как лазерная точка прицела прожигает затылок, и метнулся в сторону, понимая, что это не спасет, но сосредоточился только на Рамлоу — на том мгновении, когда он высунется. На секунду. Этого хватит. Раздался выстрел. Сзади всхлипнул Лэнг, а потом пуля Стива вошла Рамлоу в шею.

Повисла звенящая тишина. Рамлоу захрипел, выронил винтовку, схватился ладонью за горло, пытаясь остановить фонтан крови. Когда он упал, Стив обернулся. Лэнг лежал на полу с простреленной головой. Молоденький охранник, стоявший метрах в десяти, опустил пистолет, а затем выронил его и схватился за левое плечо. Тот самый паренек, у которого Стив, казалось, вечность назад украл ключ-карту от лаборатории, где содержали Тони. Тот самый, кого чуть не отстранили за разгильдяйство.

— Ранен? — подбежав к нему, Стив подхватил под локоть. — Где Старк?

— Царапина, — чуть дрожащим голосом ответил тот. Стив и имени-то его не запомнил. — Там. Ему нужна помощь.

Стив бросился вперед, к указанной колонне. Тони сидел с закрытыми глазами, привалившись к ней спиной. Бледный до серости, в цвет бетона. Пол был залит кровью. Опустившись на колено, Стив принялся быстро осматривать его. Руки задрожали, кровь, казалось, была повсюду.

— Куда он ранен? — выпалил Стив и не дождавшись ответа, добавил в голос приказных ноток: — Отвечай!

— В бедро. Было сильное кровотечение. Я наложил жгут из ремня, больше ничего не было, — в голосе слышалась паника. — Капитан, я... Мне приказали охранять мистера Старка, любой ценой, я должен был... — Стив махнул рукой, и он умолк.

Стив проверил пульс, осторожно потряс за плечо.

— Тони. Ты слышишь меня? Тони. Ну же.

Тот приоткрыл глаза, заморгал, сцепил зубы, явно сдерживая стон. Дернулся было, но Стив придержал за плечо, не давая пошевелиться.

— Тише, все хорошо.

— Стив? — просипел Тони, пытаясь сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

— Я здесь. Все хорошо, — Стив коснулся ладонью щеки, провел по волосам.

— Я думал... — Тони умолк, закусил губу, снова прикрыл глаза.

Очень трудно было отнять руку, разорвать контакт, но Стив поднялся и развернулся к охраннику, оказавшемуся агентом Щ.И.Т.а. Пожалуй, последний, на кого он мог бы подумать — наверное, на то и был расчет.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Джон. Джон Харрис. Капитан, простите, я должен был... — во взгляде его по-прежнему металась тщательно сдерживаемая паника.

— Тихо. Ты все сделал правильно, — Стив положил ладонь на его плечо, коротко сжал. — А теперь слушай меня очень внимательно. Вон за той дверью пирс. Там должен быть катер. Бегом туда. Заведи его, я сейчас приведу мистера Старка. Твоя задача — доставить его в безопасное место. Коулсон дал знать, где вас будут ждать?

— Да. Вертолет Щ.И.Т.а будет...

— Неважно. Главное, чтобы ты знал. Бегом, Харрис. Давай же! — Стив подтолкнул его к выходу. Приказной тон подействовал. Перестав дергаться, Харрис и побежал к двери.

Стив снова присел рядом с Тони.

— Нужно уходить. Слышишь?

Тони с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Но все же кивнул и ухватился за руку Стива, не сдержав стон, когда он потянул его вверх и прислонил к бетонной опоре.

— Сейчас ты сядешь в катер и уберешься отсюда подальше. Там встретит Коулсон, он позаботится о тебе, — Стив обхватил его за пояс, закинул левую руку к себе на плечо. — Давай, потихоньку.

Тони сделал шаг и едва не рухнул, чуть слышно выругался.

— Прости, ногу не чувствую.

Все эмоции, которые Стив не мог себе позволить в последние два года, накатили разом, вылившись в один несдерживаемый поток ненависти ко всему, что причиняло боль Тони, в том числе, и к себе. Сцепив зубы, Стив подхватил его на руки и заторопился к катеру. Тони поморщился, когда он задел рану на бедре. Парадоксально, но от этого полегчало — чувствительность все же была.

— Я не давал согласия, но если ты так настаиваешь, — пробормотал Тони. — Хотя нет, в белом будешь ты.

Стив непонимающе посмотрел на него. Смертельно бледный, с посеревшими губами и черными кругами вокруг глаз, Тони едва заметно улыбался. Ненависть ушла, уступив место чувству, от которого защемило сердце. Тони Старк звался Железным Человеком не только из-за наличия чудо-брони. Но чтобы понять это, его нужно было узнать гораздо ближе, чем он позволял окружающим. Стиву не требовалось разрешение ни раньше, ни сейчас. Он любил Тони за слабость и силу, которые так гармонично уживались в этом удивительном человеке. Казалось, видел его насквозь, и когда считал, что тайн уже не осталось, тот умудрялся опять преподнести сюрприз, открывая перед Стивом новую грань своей неповторимой личности.

Из горла вырвался то ли смешок, то ли всхлип, и Тони улыбнулся шире.

— Всегда мечтал сделать предложение нетривиально. Ты же не против?

Дыхание перехватило, и Стив помотал головой, не в силах произнести ни звука.

— Вот и славно, — выдохнул Тони и бессильно привалился к его плечу.

Стив аккуратно ступил на борт катера, стараясь не потерять равновесия и не выронить драгоценную ношу. Тони был в полуобмороке, но когда Стив с максимальной осторожностью опустил его на скамью, вцепился в ворот, не позволяя отстраниться.

— Ты нашел флешку?

Стив кивнул. Тони все еще не отпускал, дышал отрывисто, смотрел покрасневшими глазами и не давал отстраниться.

— Нужно лишь запустить. Пообещай мне, — чуть хрипло попросил он.

Стив затылком почувствовал, как пялится на них Харрис. Заведенный мотор урчал, готовый унести катер туда, где для Тони весь этот ужас кончится, где он будет в безопасности — и не стоило откладывать это ни на мгновение.

— Я все сделаю, обещаю, — кивнул и впервые за последние десять минут глотнул воздуха полной грудью.

— Знаю. Но я не об этом, — досадливо произнес Тони. — Пообещай, что вернешься. Ко мне.

Как можно пообещать то, в чем не уверен? Так много препятствий, так много сдерживающих факторов, такая огромная бездна неизвестности прямо за спиной. Но он больше не хотел быть тем, кто причиняет Тони боль. Ничто на свете не стоит этого, даже собственные принципы.

— Обещаю, — соврал Стив, глядя прямо в огромные расширенные зрачки.

Тони напряг руку, притягивая его ближе, прижался потрескавшимися губами к его губам. Не разжал, не смягчил ничем этот сухой короткий поцелуй, только судорожно вздохнул и отпустил.

— Уходите, — Стив шагнул на пирс, замер и не спускал глаз с катера, пока тот не исчез за излучиной реки.

Возвращаясь в туннель, пожалел, что нет с собой РПГ, был бы очень кстати. Но можно обойтись и оставшимися гранатами. Когда за спиной прогремели один за другим два взрыва, погружая обломки пирса в воду и обрушивая вход в туннель, он уже снова был целиком сосредоточен на миссии. Ступень за ступенью, пролет за пролетом Стив возвращался на базу.

Посреди всеобщей суеты и хаоса он направился к кабинету Шмидта. В кармане завибрировал одноразовый телефонный аппарат. Стив вынул его, попутно нащупав флешку.

«Старк в безопасности».

Больше ничего не имело значения.

 

**17.01.2017 (10 часов 20 минут)**

 

Над чашкой черного как смоль кофе свивался кольцами пар. В воздухе разливался горьковатый аромат.

— Спасибо, Мари, — кивнул Коулсон, и ассистентка, улыбнувшись, прикрыла за собой дверь.

Стив потер лоб, пытаясь отогнать головную боль.

— Выпейте, капитан, — произнес Коулсон, изогнув губы в неизменной легкой улыбке. — Вам нужно немного взбодриться.

Он послушно обхватил чашку ладонями, согревая руки, сделал глоток — сахара Мари определенно не пожалела.

Усталость ложилась на плечи многотонным грузом. От недосыпа и невозможности остановиться хоть на мгновение веки налились тяжестью, а в висках поселилась монотонная боль. Адреналин больше не помогал — последние две недели склеились в одни бесконечные сутки, наполненные планированием миссий, ими самими, а затем отчетами о миссиях, пусть и максимально сжатыми. В оставшееся время Стив излагал Щ.И.Т.у всю известную ему информацию о разбросанных по Европе базах ГИДРЫ, ее руководителях, тайных лабораториях, складах с оружием, лояльных к Шмидту политиках и многом другом. Все то, что раньше казалось слишком незначительным, чтобы с риском провала операции передавать в Вашингтон, теперь, когда Щ.И.Т. почти в полном составе перебрался в Вену, представляло немалый интерес.

Стив лучше всех знал внутреннее устройство ГИДРЫ, поэтому возглавлял операции по зачистке ее баз. Даже теперь, когда Череп дожидался трибунала в секретном бункере Щ.И.Т.а на территории Франции, а основная база ГИДРЫ в Вене была полностью зачищена, отнюдь не все его подручные сдавались без боя.

Но с помощью Халка и остальных Мстителей дела шли неплохо. Сбитые с толку европейские политики и ООН охотно отдали руководство операциями Щ.И.Т.у, занятые назревающим перекраиванием политической карты континента. В политику Стив не вникал, ему хватало своей работы — простой и понятной. Планирование операций, командование, бои. Минимизировать потери, с максимальной эффективностью зачистить очаги сопротивления. Не дать вырасти двум головам вместо одной.

Вот только силы заканчивались. Схватка с Черепом, из которой он в итоге вышел победителем, потребовала предельного напряжения сил. Выжала досуха — и не только в физическом плане.

Стив ни за что бы в этом не признался, да никто и не спрашивал.

Коулсон подошел к интерактивной карте — голубая проекция пульсировала, отображая в реальном времени перемещения оперативников Щ.И.Т.а.

— База под Дрезденом была последней крупной, — сказал Коулсон и быстрым движением ладони раскрыл мигающую красную точку, выводя на экран фотографии изувеченных строений — не стоило им раздражать Халка пулеметами.

— Да, сэр, — Стив подхватил чашку, подошел к окну, за которым все так же безмятежно лежала заснеженная Вена. Зима в этом году выдалась непривычно холодной и щедрой на метели. Он стоял в кабинете Капитана Гидры, том самом, что принадлежал ему все время операции. Щ.И.Т. расположился в этом же здании — здесь были все необходимые коммуникации и отличная тюрьма. — Осталась еще лаборатория под Брно. Там разрабатывали химическое оружие, нужны специалисты по...

— Капитан Роджерс, — перебил его Коулсон, и голос прозвучал непривычно мягко. Стив обернулся. — Мы разберемся с оставшимся. Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись домой и отдохнули.

Домой? Стив два года не был дома и, по правде говоря, не часто позволял себе надеяться, что когда-то вернется в Штаты.

— Я нужен в Вашингтоне?

— Нет, — Коулсон покачал головой. — Домой. В Нью-Йорк.

Стив так сжал чашку, что она едва не треснула, и на всякий случай отставил ее на стол.

— Мы еще не закончили. Я...

— Капитан, — Коулсон подступил ближе, положил ладонь на плечо, крепко сжал. — Стив. Вы и так сделали больше, чем кто-либо мог надеяться. Битва еще продолжается, но война уже закончена. Пока некогда чествовать героев, но вы выиграли свою войну, капитан. Отдохните. Это приказ, — добавил он с улыбкой, но глаз она не коснулась. — Я понимаю. Вы так долго были в эпицентре... нашей единственной надеждой. Но теперь пора домой. Скорее всего, в Европу вам возвращаться не придется. Мы сделаем грязную работу, с остальным разберутся НАТО и миротворцы ООН.

Приказы — это тоже было просто и понятно.

— Да, сэр.

Коулсон снова отошел к карте, принялся быстро пролистывать информацию об актуальных горячих точках.

— К тому же, скоро сюда прибудет директор Фьюри и возьмет на себя руководство.

— Что?

Фьюри погиб от рук одного из наемников ГИДРЫ полтора года назад. Зимний Солдат, так его называли здесь. Больше Стиву ничего узнать не удалось — Солдат после той операции исчез, а директора Щ.И.Т.а объявили погибшим, после чего его место и занял Коулсон.

— Думаю, вы имеете право узнать об этом первым. Слухи о смерти директора Фьюри несколько преувеличены. Все это время он координировал действия повстанцев в Европе и готовился к масштабной операции, которая и проходит сейчас.

— Рад его чудесному воскрешению, — усмехнулся Стив, не ощущая ровным счетом ничего — ни радости, ни злости. Лишь черную дыру звенящей пустоты.

— Я тоже, — Коулсон ответил на пару сообщений на планшете и обернулся к нему. — Джет ждет на крыше. Я скажу остальным, вылетайте прямо сейчас. К вечеру обещают сильную метель, погода может оказаться нелетной.

Стив кивнул и вышел из кабинета — возможно с тем, чтобы никогда сюда не вернуться.

Молоденький пилот при его появлении подскочил — так похоже на поведение бойцов ГИДРЫ, что Стива передернуло. Он махнул рукой, давая понять, что все это совершенно излишне.

— Я Кевин. Кевин Джонс, — бросил тот через плечо, когда Стив занял привычное место и пристегнулся. — В Нью-Йорк, капитан?

— В Нью-Йорк. Башня Мстителей.

К Тони.

Он единственный не прилетел в Европу с остальными Мстителями. Толком не оправившись от ран, рвался, но Коулсон не пустил, пригвоздив в итоге аргументом, что кто-то должен присматривать за злодеями в Штатах. Вот пусть они с Роудсом и присматривают.

Стив за минувшие две недели успел поговорить с ним пару раз, считанные мгновения. Как дела, самочувствие, ответный отчет — скомканные, неловкие разговоры. Тони под анестетиками, Стив — под гнетом бесконечной гонки со временем.

Закрывать глаза было страшно, но усталость в итоге победила. Снился Тони — окровавленный, бледный. Потемневшие от боли глаза на сером лице. Снился Шмидт, его руки на собственном горле. Он усиливал нажим, и кислорода в легких становилось все меньше. Солоноватый запах чужой и собственной крови забивал нос, медью отдавался в горле. В тускнеющем сознании билась одна только мысль — это конец, все было зря. Зря ломал Тони собственными руками, Череп все равно в итоге победит. Мир рухнет, ляжет под ГИДРУ, рано или поздно ее щупальца доберутся и до Нью-Йорка, сомнут Башню, как картонку. Собрав остатки сил, Стив разомкнул стальные пальцы на горле, ударил не глядя — и проснулся, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

В Нью-Йорке шел мокрый снег. Стив вышел из джета, и тот снова взревел двигателями, поднимаясь в небо.

Тони ждал на посадочной площадке, у двери. Нахохлившись, стоял под бьющим по щекам ледяным ветром, ловил волосами липкие снежинки. Шагнул навстречу, поймал за воротник форменной куртки, крепко обнял, выдохнул в шею, даря немного тепла. Стив обхватил его руками и прижался щекой к виску, позволил себе мгновение острой незамутненной радости от встречи, на которую не смел и надеяться.

Как и на то, что Тони примет его — после всего, что было, таким, как есть.

— Идем внутрь, замерзнешь, — Стив отстранился первым. Тони молча кивнул, пропустил его вперед.

В общей гостиной ничего не изменилось — за исключением того, что здесь было тихо и пусто без шумного Тора, и язвительного Клинта, и молчаливого Беннера. Но это временно. Изменился разве только сам Стив, и лишь вернувшись, понял вдруг, насколько сильно.

Он снял куртку, бросил на диван.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — Тони налил в стаканы виски и направился к нему. Он еще заметно прихрамывал, был похудевшим и усталым. — Ты когда спал в последний раз?

— Недавно, в джете, — Стив попытался улыбнуться, но горло свело спазмом, не позволяя толком вздохнуть, и ничего не вышло. Тони смотрел пристально, напряженно.

— С возвращением, — протянув стакан, усмехнулся несмело, но глаза остались теми же — потемневшими, больными. — Есть хочешь? Я могу что-нибудь...

Стив, не дослушав, мотнул головой, и Тони осекся. Проглотив виски, поморщился, вынул стакан из ладони Стива, отставил оба на стол.

Подступил вплотную, коснулся ладонью скулы, запустил пальцы в волосы.

Кровоподтеки и ссадины на его лице зажили, оставленные Стивом отметины на горле исчезли без следа. Забыть бы еще о том, как билась под пальцами быстрая жилка, когда Тони доверчиво отдал в его руки свою жизнь. Окровавленное лицо и тускнеющий взгляд.

Стереть из памяти последние годы, вернуться к началу.

Тони коротко коснулся губ, а он будто оцепенел. Хотел ответить, но никак не мог совладать с обессиливающим опустошением. А потом Тони отстранился.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. — Я...

— Тише. Все хорошо. Все потом. А пока спать.

Огладив напоследок ладонью по плечу, Тони отошел, подхватил со стола давно уже вибрировавший телефон.

— Слушаю, шеф? Хотя нет, шеф теперь у нас опять Фьюри, да? Хотя я бы предпочел вас, Коулсон. Да бросьте, кто не знает про Фьюри. Нет, по телевизору еще не сказали, но я могу это обеспечить. Ладно, не буду.

Стив подхватил брошенную куртку и направился к двери. Больше ничего из Вены не привез, да и эта одежда была формой ГИДРЫ, он разве что оторвал нашивки.

— Прилетел. Как будто вы не в курсе. Да, я знаю... — Тони понизил голос, но Стив уже не слушал.

Вещи Капитана Америки дожидались здесь, в его спальне. Щит лежал прямо на кровати, блестящий, заботливо протертый от пыли. Стив подхватил его за острый край, собрался было примерить к руке, но в итоге прислонил к стене, погасил свет и растянулся на кровати.

Закрывать глаза не хотелось.

 

**20.01.2017 (02 часа 30 минут)**

 

Он вскинулся и резко сел, слепо уставившись в непроглядную черноту. Ее разбавляли красным отблески кошмара, и никак не понять, где находишься. Справа должно быть окно, занавешенное светлыми шторами — в них всегда пробивался свет уличных фонарей. Но это не Вена, и плотные жалюзи скрывали огни Манхэттена.

— ДЖАРВИС? — окликнул Стив, чтобы убедиться.

— Да, мистер Роджерс?

— Который час?

— Половина третьего. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Стив помотал головой, запоздало понимая, что ДЖАРВИС вряд ли увидит, но все равно не находя в себе сил ответить.

Он откинулся обратно на подушки, перевернулся на бок, лицом к окну.

— Подними жалюзи, если не трудно, — сказал через несколько минут.

— Конечно, сэр.

Отсвет многочисленных огней залил спальню неярким теплым светом. Стив смотрел на верхушки небоскребов не мигая, пока не запекло глаза.

 

**21.01.2017 (03 часа 45 минут)**

 

— Который час?

— Без четверти четыре. Поднять жалюзи?

— Не стоит.

Крепко зажмуриться, выровнять дыхание.

Нью-Йорк.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, но ДЖАРВИС молчал, а это значит, что опасности нет.

Тони прилег рядом, прижался грудью к спине, плотно, не оставляя пространства. Уткнулся в шею, обхватил рукой.

Стив невольно затаил дыхание, и Тони тихо засмеялся.

— Спи. Приставать не буду, обещаю.

Смешок вырвался из горла помимо воли, и Стив попытался было развернуться к нему лицом, но Тони не позволил.

— Спи, — пробормотал и обнял крепче.

 

**27.01.2017 (17 часов 16 минут)**

 

Когда Стив открыл дверь в мастерскую, Тони быстро смахнул рукой голограмму с теленовостями. Но знакомую фамилию Стив уловить успел.

— Привет. Как тренировка? — Тони продолжил с преувеличенным интересом ковырять отверткой шлем.

— ДЖАРВИС, включи новости, — попросил Стив, привалившись бедром к столу. — Те, которые только что шли.

Тони нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но в итоге промолчал.

— ... трансляцию из Гааги, где начался трибунал над Иоганном Шмидтом, также известным как Красный Череп. Его обвиняют в...

Закованный в цепи Шмидт, глядя в камеру, ухмылялся. Стив почувствовал, как руки невольно сжимаются в кулаки.

Тони снова смахнул проекцию.

— Оставь.

— Не нужно. Стив. Он не сбежит, эти кандалы я сам... — он отбросил отвертку и подошел ближе.

Нужно было убить. Добить в тот день. Позволить взять верх раскаленной добела ярости и лютому страху, что Шмидт победит, что все было зря. Может, тогда стало бы легче.

— Ты правильно не убил его, — сказал Тони — словно мысли прочел. — Пусть гниет в тюрьме. Будет наглядным примером того, чем заканчивают в современном мире диктаторы.

Стив разжал кулаки, сделал глубокий вдох.

— Не уверен.

— Зато я уверен, — Тони положил ладонь на затылок, заставив наклонить голову, посмотреть на себя. — Просто нужно время.

Он прижался губами, мягко, будто неуверенно. Стив притянул его к себе, углубляя поцелуй, и Тони тихо застонал, подался к нему всем телом. Тяжело сглотнув, Стив отступил на полшага.

— Я хотел покончить с ним. Когда понял, что смогу. Он ведь почти убил меня. Я чувствовал... — Стив покачал головой и подхватил со стола перчатку от брони — чтобы чем-то занять руки, чтобы не смотреть на Тони. — Но это было не страшно. Страшно, что все зря. После того, что он сделал с тобой. Со мной. После того, что с тобой сделал я.

Послышался шумный вздох, а потом Стив почувствовал теплое прикосновение. Тони отобрал у него перчатку, отшвырнул в сторону.

— Ты что, правда... — Тони изогнул бровь, покачал головой. — Стив, если ты что и сделал, так это спас меня. И себя. И весь мир в придачу. Хотя черт бы с ним.

На этот раз он был куда настойчивее. Вжал бедрами в стол и поцеловал жадно, как раньше.

— Дурак ты, Роджерс, — выдохнул в губы, забираясь ладонями под футболку.

 

**22.02.2017 (15 часов 55 минут)**

 

Щит лег в руку как влитой. Стив провел пальцами по прохладному металлу.

— Уверен, что готов? — спросил Тони, открыв лицевую панель брони.

Остальные уже забрались в квинджет, откуда слышались громогласные восклицания Тора.

— Ты всерьез предлагаешь мне отсидеться дома? — хмыкнул Стив.

— Вообще-то героям полагаются поблажки, — на лице Тони мелькнула и пропала ухмылка. — Можем махнуть на острова — и черт с ними, со злодеями. Тор с Халком разберутся.

Стив покачал головой, плотнее сжал щит.

Воевать он умел. Это было просто и понятно.

 

**14.06.2017 (16 часов 25 минут)**

 

— Выглядишь отпадно, — восхищенно присвистнув, Тони провел ладонью по лацканам парадной формы.

— Прекрати.

— Есть, мой капитан, — Тони шутливо отдал честь, и он не удержался от усмешки. — Готов принимать почести от восхищенной нации, вновь обретшей свой символ?

— Нет, — неожиданно честно ответил Стив, чувствуя к происходящему одно лишь отвращение. После смертей, после всей крови, что была на его руках, это казалось фарсом. Коулсон убеждал, что так надо. Ради памяти погибших, ради боевого духа, еще чего-то — безусловно важного.

— Не ходи. Я разрешаю. Пеппер придумает что-нибудь. Скажем, что у тебя грипп. Какой-нибудь такой, суперзлодейский, — Тони рассмеялся, но в глазах не было и тени веселья. — Серьезно, Стив, ты никому ничего не должен. Делай что хочешь.

Стив провел ладонями по тонкой шерстяной ткани, расправил складки.

— Я хочу сделать что нужно.

Тони кивнул, коротко сжал его плечо и вышел, принимая первый шквал вопросов прессы на себя.

 

**17.12.2017 (21 час 35 минут)**

 

В Нью-Йорке валил снег. Это была одна из тех снежных бурь, что парализовывали город по меньшей мере на сутки. Улицы опустели — мэрия попросила горожан не выезжать хотя бы до утра. Впрочем, проехать все равно можно было только на танке.

Заметало, и видно было не дальше протянутой руки — можно не опасаться, что их кто-нибудь узнает.

Когда началась буря, Тони назвал это самым подходящим вечером и вытащил на улицу, не слушая возражений. А теперь настойчиво вел по заснеженным улицам в только ему известном направлении.

— И куда мы идем? — спросил Стив через несколько минут и поймал за локоть поскользнувшегося Тони.

— Увидишь, — фыркнул тот.

Вывески тоже замело, но он наверняка знал, что ищет, и в итоге постучал в стеклянную дверь. Открыли мгновенно. Изнутри дохнуло теплом. Тони вошел первым, потянул за собой.

— Ресторан? Серьезно? — Стив смахнул с волос снег и осмотрелся.

Уютное место — деревянные столы и стулья, винтажные картинки на стенах с изображениями старой Вены.

Все это остро напомнило совсем другой ресторанчик, где...

— Добро пожаловать, — разулыбался открывший им дверь пожилой мужчина. В голосе его слышался сильный акцент.

— Спасибо, герр Хофер, — Тони пожал ему руку. — Простите, что мы в такую погоду.

— Ну что вы, — замахал руками тот. — Для мистера Роджерса ресторан открыт в любое время. Все готово, проходите.

— Может, объяснишь, что происходит? — сняв куртку, Стив сел на стул с высокой спинкой. Тони устроился напротив.

— Герр Хофер — владелец ресторана «Bügeleisen» в Вене. Там сейчас неспокойно, с туризмом беда, и я помог ему перенести семейный бизнес в Америку. Но он очень, очень благодарен тебе за героическое спасение Европы от Черепа, — на лице Тони не было и тени улыбки. — Его сын погиб в самом начале, когда только... — он умолк и усмехнулся. — Понимаешь, здесь готовят лучший вишневый штрудель, и я подумал, что до Нью-Йорка он доедет уже не очень свежим, поэтому...

— Поэтому перевез ресторан в Нью-Йорк?

— Герру Хоферу тоже хотелось избавиться от тяжелых воспоминаний, — сказал Тони, глядя прямо в глаза, а затем навесил на лицо знакомую кривую ухмылку. — Но начнем мы с фирменных колбасок. Так нужно.

Стив провел ладонью по лицу, стирая капли растаявшего снега, и рассмеялся.


End file.
